The Other Lightening Scar
by Riddle T. Marvolo
Summary: HIATUS Marvolo aka voldemort now has one of Harry's friends. What will happen to the teenager as she fights off truth potions and death eaters? She also loks like Lily, could she actually be his mother? rated for later chaps
1. And So it Begins

**_A/N: _**this is a revision.

**_Chapter 1:_****_And So it Begins_**

The fifth year rose her sore head to stare at the ceiling. she was bound and sitting in a chair. She was unable to remember where she was but she remember at the beginning of the year she had been just as worried. She was 14 and somehow one of 5 contestants in a wizarding tournament. the tournament usually had only three but she and her fellow Gryffindor had been two for three Hogwarts students chosen. Although she was considered a Beauxbatons Academy.

"So you are finally awake," came a snake like voice. the cold voice filled her head but she was not worried of herself. As far as she knew, she had been there for what seemed like a month unharmed. She now remember where she was. What had happened?

"you killed him!" she said trying to keep calm but tears were in her eyes now. Her already blurred vision became watery. she was afraid but would never admit it. She could remember Fleur teaching her to control her outside appearance and took control.

"It was for his own good. I had to or we would be found out. I never expected you," changing the subject and causing her to look at him with an uncertain glare. "I have never expected a clever half-witch like yourself to be here," Voldemort said in a calm voice as if to comfort her. Although he would never admit it, he had fallen in love with her and another Hogwarts student. There were two big differences though. She was in the house of Marvolo and alive, and the other was at Hogwarts and been killed over fifty years earlier. "I am sorry he died."

"s-sir, sh-should we n-not kill h-her. she will in-interfere." Wormtail had come into the room. he was carrying a tray what looked to be soup and water in two glasses. there was also a potion the young lady thought to be another truth potion. She had taken to many and seeing it gave her a terrible feeling in her stomach.

"No Wormtail! If I could not have... you will have to take it, dear, or I will have to look into your mind again dear." he was now starring at the girl and she glared straight back with her mouth as closed as it could be. "Annie, may I call you Annie, you must eat if you are to stay alive."

"Sir, there..." it was Lucius. He stopped at the sight of the girl. He too had noticed her beauty. He knew the truth but was unsure about her. She still had a strange aura to her that made him stare.

"yes" Marvolo growled. He knew that if Malfoy was left to stare he would forever. He was obsessed with beauty and perfection.

"we have had to kill the new gardener and a few others who saw us. how are we going to cover this up?" Malfoy blurred out.

"YOU are going to take Wormtail and hide them in the woods. the police will look for a mudblood murder if you stab them." Marvolo said.

"heheheh. do you think that will work? bleck. can't you at least flavor that stuff." the girl had spoke without thinking. Wormtail had given her the truth potion and she now felt even sicker to her stomach. "you do know that won't work, right?"

"of course it will. I made the potion myself," he said sarcastically. "I could tell you about your past. your parents and even more, if you help us"

"I do not need your help. why did you not kill me? I am mudblood as you say." she was now under the control of the potion and could not stop herself. "However, I do know one thing, you killed my parents!" at this she struggled again to free herself again.

"right you are but you do not know why. I could tell you if you sided with me" she was so angry that the adrenaline had cased her to faint.

_"What should we do with her? she isss going to be in the way, isss she not."_ it was Voldemort's snake, Nagini.

_"No. with any luck she will be mossst helpful."with that he leave the room stopping at the doorway to cal his snake._

_"Adriana Hagrid" McGonagall's voice brought a few whispers from the upper-classmen._

_A young girl of eleven with wavy brown hair walked nervously and slowly up to the stool. looking at her new parent she sat on the stool. A gray, old hat was placed on her head._

_"brave as a Gryffindor but smart enough to be a Raven claw" the hat whispered in her ear. "sly as a Slytherin. what should we do?"_

_"please not Slytherin" the girls said._

_"no Slytherin. we will have to have a talk with the heads." at this the girls shivered and then the hat shouted "McGonagall get over here" The whole hall was now whispering and buzzing. "We have an undecided one her."_

_**"what!"** McGonagall hissed. "ms. Hagrid please go sit with Rubius." At this the young girl hopped down, handing the hat to McGonagall and head to Her faster-father with her Crystal blue-eyes filled with tears._

_**Author's note:** Please remember that only the plot and Adriana Hagrid are mine. Every thing else is JK Rowling's._

this is a revision! 


	2. Sleeping Lily

**__**

THIS IS A REVISION!

Chapter 2

Sleeping lily

She woke now on the floor but only bound on her legs. For the first time in a month she sat up on her on her own. She noticed a "Daily Prophet" on the floor. She leaned over and grabbed it. the head line read:

**_Young Hogwarts student still missing._**

_after the third task of the Triwizard tournament young Harry Potter was found with one of his two fellow students, Cedric Diggory, dead in his arms. Although at first thought to be Harry's work, a death-eater was found playing the part of Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody. Adriana, Harry's fellow Gryffindor, has gone missing. Thought dead we wish to find her.(continues on page b4)_

_"what is this,"_ she thought to herself. She had a life. She wanted to be safe in Hagrid's arms again. She had been adopted by Hagrid her first year at Hogwarts. She helped him and missed him, even his really hard tea cookies

"that is an article in the daily prophet about your disappearance," Came an icy cold voice. It was Voldemort and his pet snake. He had been there watching her sleep.

"were you reading my mind? YOU ARE SO RUDE. FIRST KEEP ME HERE AFTER KILLING MY FRIEND AND TRYING TO KILL MY FIRST REAL FRIEND. YOU ARE A ...A...A... FILTHY HALF-MUDBLOOD" her heart pounded hard as she realized exactly what she had said. All though true she came down with a new emotion of fear.

Clapping he said, "Brava, encore encore! you are very clever and brave to tell me what I am when you are the one tied and..." pointing to her bloody arm "bleeding."

"what!" she had not noticed she was bleeding. she now knew why she was not fully bound. she clapped her hand over the wound and push hard to stop the bleeding. warm tears ran down her face.

"you should been sleeping," it was Serverus. She starred at her teacher with a confused look. he was carrying what Wormtail usually did. he was whiter than usual and had even, if it was possible, darker and more beautiful hair." take this it will help the wound. why are you looking at me like that miss Hagrid?"

"what? nothing. how did I get cut? Why keep me alive? tell me now!" she retorted coldly.

"in time right now you need to rest and heal. you also should be sleeping" Snape said as warmly as he could. they were now alone and Adriana now starred at him more annoyed. She was still confused about Snape warmness. This was the teacher that loathed her.

"I want to know now. Voldemort was about to tell Wormtail something but did not. it was something about Harry and me." Adriana now took the potion from Snape with a quick "thank you" she gulped it down. "if you know something please tell me Snape."

"Sadly I have promised not to tell what I..."

"But I am not. if you can trust me I will tell you." The voice was shaky and rat-like.

"why would I trust you, Peter"

"Because I knew your father very well." Wormtail had no lie in his eyes but Adriana was afraid to believe in him.

"tell me. I trust you. as much as I can" she said worried. In her mind she screamed _stupefy. _she had her wand pointed at Snape and he frost falling to the floor. She redirected her wand at Wormtail, "well?"

" the truth is you are our Sleeping Lily" Peter said this with a worried voice and left the room.

_what does that mean?_ she wondered but fainted before she was able to unstupefy Snape._"No! you can not have them." the woman with amber hair lean over protecting her twins. a green light flashed as the woman fell, screaming._

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" breathing heavy Adriana sat up.

_what happened, who was that women, was she my mother, was that were my scar is from._ questions race through her mind. _why am I having dreaming memories?_

"Are you okay ms. Hagrid?" it was Snape.

"I am sorry I _stupefied_ you but I was afraid you would stop him." she said in a small voice. a tear fell from her downcast eye.

"It is okay." Snape embraced her with a warm hug. She struggled to get away a first. She could not be bound again. Letting go he said, "It is Time you know the truth."

**Authors note:** Sorry about the hanger but I will finish the next chapter ASAP. note left 2/19/2006


	3. The Losing and Fallen

The Losing and Fallen 

Adriana blinked. she relized she was no longer at the Riddle house. She did not reconize the place at all. "where are we?" she said backing away slowly before falling.

"Don't try to walk, Ms Hagrid. your legs are weak and you are too tired." Snape finally noticed all the cuts and bruises she had. He saw that she was untrusting and not to happy with him.

"where are we?" She asked annoyed and slightly scared.She to took notice to her bruises and blooded stained cuts. She knew they were from Voldemort and the death eaters annoyance with her. She sat up running her fingers over her body. Little sparks flew out of her hand and were absorbed by her leg.

"We are at another one of The Dark Lords Hide-outs. He felt that you were in too much danger at his house and decided to let you be unbound to prevent further injure. now take this" Snape handed her a potion that looked much like the truth potions she had taken. "I know you may think it is a truth potion but is to help your injuries. Not that you need it. were did you learn that spell." she just stared at him. she did not know that she had don't some sort of spell. "Now if you will exscuse me I must go talk to someone." He left the room and locked the door behind him.

She did as she was told and took the potion. It made her feel better. the scar on her chest began to hurt again and she was sure Harry was hurt. She began to see that Voldemort was attacking Harry again. Coughing out a no as the crustius curse hit her too. She was unsure as to why she too saw what was happening.

She went into a fit and finally past out. She fell into a sleep like state. She knew that voldemort was forcing a memory on her and Harry. She saw that she had no choice and fell into the memory tring to find Harry.

_Flashback_

Harry, Adriana and Cedric all felt the pull of the portkey. The golden cup had been the portkey that took them to the riddle cemetry.

Harry and Adriana knew where they were. "grab the port key" Harry yelled to Cedric and Adriana as Adriana said _accio Death eater robes._ three robes flew toward her. she handed one to Cedric and Harry telling them to Put them on. She had hers on in only a second but Harry and Cedric did not.

Harry Fell to his knees clenching his fore head yelling to Cedric to get the portkey. Adriana To was on the ground holding her chest, she however was behing a grave stone.

"No I am not leaving you!" Cedric was panicking and He noticed they were not only.

"Kill the extra!" Came a snake like voice. the voice came from a blanet bound body that Peter. Wormtail did as he was told and killed Cedric not noticing Adriana behind his master's Fathers gravestone. he then bound Harry to the grave by using the arm of the statue that was used.

Dropping his master in to the caldron, he said" body of the man. Bones taken from father." he levatated bones in to the cauldron, "Blooded forcefully taken from an enemy" He cut Harry's right arm. Harry yelled in pain and Adriana Flinched. Then Wormtail cut of his own left hand saying " Flesh given from a servant."

There was a puff of green and silver smoke and a tall man appear in the cauldron. As he stepped out, he looked at Harry with a snake-nosed face. He looked at Wormtail, saying in a cold voice "hold out your arm."

Giving his left arm wormtail said in grateful words"thank you."

"Other arm Wormtail!" the snake man said. At this Wormtail shivered and held out his Right arm. Unfortuanetly, before she could stop herself, Adriana jstepped out from behind the gravestone, yelling "NO!"

Voldemort walked over to her and looked down on the girl chuckling. "And why not?" She looked him in the eye from under the robe. " do you have a reason?" She was frighted but not thing lifted her right arm that now had a false darkmak on it. " Right you are. You are probably stronger than Wormtail and would send the signal faster." At this he lowered his wand as Green Sreem of magic came out. It ingulfed the false Darkmark.

She screamed in pain as her arm bleed. Although the darkmark glowed in the sky Voldemort looked at the now bleeding arm."Who are you?" Still starring at the girl she fell to the ground.she now held both the arm and her chest. "Who are you!" He asked again starring at her withhis wand pointed at her.

Death-Eaters were starting to gathering knew that she was not one of them. She now looked around. She noted that all of them, with the exception of Peter and Harry, had their wands pointed at her. She stood up with her wand out as well and said calmly, as she could anyway,"I am the daughter of Rubius Hagrid and Gryffindor at Hogwarts School of Witch-Craft and Wizardary."

"heheheh. Another one of Dumbledore's plans to keep Harry Safe, right." She had now taken her robe off and her face now looked coldly, if not afraid, up at Voldemort. "no" he said smirking "could it be? it can't. who did you say your parents were?"

"Rubius Hagrid. And as i remember your mother was heir of Slytherin, Tom" Voldemort flinched at the name gripping her throat.

"Never call me Tom. I gave up that name a long time ago." she pushed her against the death-eaters," Hold her!" he comanded.

"Let her go it is me you want." She looked up at Harry as if to say, don't-draw -attention- to-yourself.

"I almost for got you were here" letting Harry down he said "I am serten you know how to duel."

_End of flashback_

Humming had intreupt the memory.

Harry was being hugged by Adriana,_It is not your fault. I am safe for now. Remember that You did not kill Cedric. _Harry and Adrian were Crying. Adriana was composed unlike Harry.

_this does not consurn you, you are just a little pest._ Voldemort walked over and kicked Adriana but she did not uncurl from her protection of Harry.

_You can not have him_ She glared at Voldemort as a mother would to someone who was trying to hurt her young.

Voldemort chucked backing away_ you will not win ssso easssily nexsst time, potter. you will not have your girlfriend to protect you from my attacksss forever._

Adriana finally let Harry go knowing that they only had a few moments befor she leave his mind._I am at a house that is not the Riddle's. He is setting a trap with me as bait. I will be fine and Snape is too. _

_Thank you_ harry said hugging his friend as she disappeared.

_**Author's note:** wow intense but you will have to wait to find out what happens to Harry and Adriana. And Only Adriana's is mine. the rest of the charector's are JK rowlings but the mind is from Mystic Dragonsfire. thanks for the idea._


	4. Power Runs in the Family

**_Chapter 3:_**

**_Power Runs in the Family_**

Adriana slowly openned eyes. The blue that showed brillantly in the summer and fall was slipping into a gray- blue. Her head hurt and her scar had begun to bleed. She remembered what had happened in Harry's mind.She sat up and began to meditate.

"How dare you!" a figuire had blasted through the door causing Adriana to turn around in her sitting position. "I should have your head for intruding."

"Then take it. I did not intrude anyway." Adriana said sarcasticly but still calm. At the statement she turned back to the wall.

"What!" Voldemort's wand was less than an inch from Adriana.

"My Lord, remember who she is." it was Snape and he did not want her dead. "Although she has lost her color, she still has her father's ignorance. Not to mention you probably intruded on her minded or called her into Harry's."At this Voldemort glared at Serverus but put his wand down.

"what are you aimed at? Who are my parents" At this Voldemort and Snape looked at her. She, although bruised and bleeding, looked beatiful was also angry enough to stand. She had taken her wand out and had it pointed in a manner that would hit them both.

"This is the only one who can tell you besides Dumbledore and Sirius."Adriana blinked."Yes I know that Sirius is free." Adriana had put her wand away and Sat down again. She went back into meditation. She could do nothing else really.

"Dementors guard this room from now on" Voldemort was ticked that he had let Serverus talk him out of killing Adriana. He glared at Adriana as he left.

Serverus walked over to Adriana and sat beside her. Her once aburn-tinted hair had turned dark brown and her natural blonde high-lighths hadturned brown, not light brown. Her once warm tan had become a ghostly white. She had also lost much of her power.

"Yes?" Adriana was now looking at him with her eyes closed. He starred at her as if to say 'what are you talking about'. "You are looking, rather starring, at me." She opened her eyes to look at him. She did not tell him that she could feel presence or that she could smell it. Shehad never even told anyone she could see Auras.

" yes, is there something bothering you?" He knew what it was and Adriana knew what Snape was really asking.

"I will live. as long as nothing strange happens, well stranger happens."

"you should sleep" with that Snape flicked his wand and she fell asleep.

_dream scene/flashback_

A young girl,only eleven, sat on a chair looking at brillantly colored bird. She was scared and the bird gave her comfort. Fawkes, as if to sense her fear, flew over and landed on the girls lap.

"Don't scare 'er. She is on'y elev'n." it was Rubius Hagrid. the girl looked at the door. Her dad followed by Dumbledore, and the 4 head of houses."how is it ev'n posserble?"

"This is some trick. So she has the spotlight. she is probably an only child." Snape spat causing the young girl to burst out crying. As fawkes went over to his perch, she ran over and hugged Hagrids leg. "see what i mean."

"it is not 'er fault that you scared 'er. She is to young to understand." Hagrid said picking her up. "it is alright 'oney. Snape did not mean ter scare ya."

"sorry dad." she said getting down from his hands."Sorry everyone" she said bowing and looking at the floor.

"Now dear it is not you fault that you fit all the houses." It was Dumbledore.he had kneeled down."what did you say to the hat?"

She looked at Dumbledore about to say something but spotted when she saw snape. Dumbledore gave her a warm smile. She again looked at him but this time she told him that she did not want to be in Slytherin. Snape walked out of the room at this.

" what house do you want to be in?" Adriana just looked at Dumbledore."HufflePuff?" Adriana shook her head. "Ravenclaw?" she shook her head. "Do you want to be in Gryffindor?" She nodded her head. "Well then McGonagall you should take her up to Gryffindor."

Adriana smiled and said good bye to everyone but McGonagall. They walked to Gryffindor."Snape is not that bad. But why choose Gryffindor?"

Adriana looked up at her. "My dad was in Gryffindor and from whatProfessor Dumbledoretells me so were my parents. Not to mention all my Friends are in Gryffindor." At this McGonagall was looking at her Strangly. "Hagrid is my Faster-Father. My parents died when I was one." Adriana explained.

"Do you know your real last name? Or what your folks looked like?" At this Adriana took out the photo of her parents. "Oh, well you look at lot like them." Adriana Smiled." Here we are. Hello Fat lady."

"Oh hello McGonagall and who is this?" Fat lady looked down at Adriana.

"This is Adriana Hagrid"McGonagall gave herthe password and bid both Adriana and the Fat Lady "Good Night"

_end of dreamscene/flash back_

Adriana's eyes were filled with sadness when they opened.She really missed Hagrid and Everyone at Hogwartz.

_What are we going to do about her?_ it was nagiani, Voldemort's pet snake.

_What do you mean, my pet._

_Ssshe is going to be too powerful sssoon and you asss well asss SSSnape are getting too clossse!_

_Right you asss you are nagini, I need her to get to potter!_

_why do you need potter? if we kill thisss heir than that isss one lessss you have to deal with in the end_ Adriana swollowed hard. Nagini noticed and slithered over to her._Were you ease dropping?_Adriana looked at the snake as if to say hello. Adriana pet the snake pretending that she did not understand her.

_maybe we made a missstake. if ssshe is beinng nicsse to you, ssshe probably did not hear usss!_

_how ssstupid are you. ssshe isss pretending._

_what if ssshe isss not then we just lossst our only chancsse to get Potter._

_fine!_ nagini slithered off in a mood that made Voldemort follow.

_**Author's note:** sry it took so long. for those of you who know who Adriana's Parents are bravo. Again All the charectors, with the exception of Adriana, are JK Rowling. 2-20-2006._


	5. The Disappear Link

Disclaimer: None of the charectors except Adriana are mine. Most settings and All Charectors but Adriana are JK Rowling's.

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Disappearing Pheanix.**

"Sorry if the snake scared you" Voldemort was slowly walking toward Adriana. Adriana tryed to back away."Annie..."

"Don't call me that. If anything call me freed."

Voldemort chuckled at this."you really think we will let you go that easily? How is it that a mear girl of 17 can stand up to me? you have been bound and even tortured. How is it you keep your live so strong?"

"Actually I am only 14."Voldemort looked at her strangely and she turned away.

"Why do you correct me? Why is it that you try and annoy me?" Voldemort sat next to her and continued."Do you actually not care about life." Adriana laughed at this."What, may i ask, is so funny?"

"you think I still have a life. I have been here for this long, given truth potiens and tortured and even bound. I lost my life the moment you captured me." With that she waved and said "good bye" She smiled and vanushed.

"What! WORMTAIL."

"y-yes m-master"

"WHERE IS ADRIANA?"

"I-I th-thought she was in h-here with you."

"FIND HER NOW!" Wormtail ran out of the room and Voldemort Apparated to the Death-Eaters. "WELL!"All of his followers were on there feet. "GO FIND HER AND BRING HER TO ME ALIVE!"

"f-find w-who, my L-lord?" one of the followers asked.

"ADRIANA! NOW GO!" with this all of the Death-Eaters vanished.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Adriana landed in Hogsmeade."Exellent"

She ran up to the castle gates and there was some one there. It was a clear, star-filled night and a large voiced boomed "Who goes there?"

"Have I been gone that long?"She ran up and hugged her father.

Rubius picked her up hugging her gently."It can't be you. You are so tender and we thought you to be dead"

"ouch! Don't under estimate your daughter." She hugged her dad tighter and asking to go to the castle.

"of course, Dumbledore will be glad ter see ya are okay. So will Harry, 'ermione, and Ron." Adriana looked up at Hagrid with a confused look. Hagrid noticed and added "They stayed ter help Dumbledore and the others." At this she snuggled in her Fathers arms and soon went to sleep.

_Dream scene_

_"were is she?" a snake like voice came._

_"we could not find her. She has disappeared into the night." this voice was quiver but reminded Adriana of some one._

_Voldemort looked at his follower, "You have failed me." the cold voice made her head spin. "you must be punished, Serverus. Crucais! Along with the rest of you!" He did the spell 4 more times._

_end of dream scene_

She was woken by Harry screaming. She ran over to Harry and shoock him awake. "Harry it is okay." She was was rocking him and holding him. She began to hum a tune. Harry whimpered and woke up.

Sirius followed by Dumbledore and a few others ran into the room.

"He is fine." Adriana still held him. He was shivering and his scar was bleeding. He looked up at her as if to say _thank you_. "He had a dream about Voldemort and his followers" Every one looked shocked but Dumbledore and Harry.

"She is right" Adriana let Harry go. "Is Snape, sorry, Professor Snape okay?"

"we don't know. why do you ask?" Dumbledore looked at the two with a quizzitive face.

"The same reason I am here.Voldemort probably sent his followers to find me."

"Adriana you are bleeding!"

Adriana looked down. Blood seapt though the front of her clothes.

"Harry so are you!" Hermione was almost in tears as she said this. she flung herself on him weeping.

"Move out of the way. Nurse coming though." It was Madem Palmfry. She was carrying to mugs and a few potions. "Why are you out of Bed dear?" She was looking at Adriana.

"She was mearly waking Harry from a Dream about Voldemort."Everyone, with the exception of Adriana, Harry and the one who said it, Cringed. "If I may,when evening comes , talk to both your patients. AlasI must go deal with other matters." Dumbledore left before the poor nurse could oppose.

"out with the rest of you." Madem Palmfry forced the others to leave."take off those bloody robes Ms. Hagrid. and let me clean that up Potter."Adriana did as she was told. Poppy put up a curtain so Adriana could be properly Bandaged. "Take this both of you." Madem PalmFrey took down the curtain and handed them both a potion. "it will make sure you have dreamless sleeps"

"Night, Harry"

"Night, Adriana" the both took the potion and directly fell asleep.The potion worked and both slept until evening.

"You must be hungry." the voice came from a blurred figuire. Harry put on his glasses. "Dobby will be up soon with food for both of you."

"How are you feeling?" came a soothing voice.

"Fine, you?" Harry now faced a blue-eyed girl.

"I am better now that I have had a good rest. Did you tell Dumbledore of your dream?"

"How could I?" the green eyes stared at her. She looked at him as if to say _not last night's._ "oh, not all of it. I have not been able."

"You mean the attack of Voldemort on Harry? But how would you know?"Dumbledore chimed in.

"Yes. and it is up to Harry if he wants to tells you." the Brown-haired girl was not annoyed.

"Hellos to Ms. Adrianas and Master Harrys" a floppy eared Creature appeared holding a tray of food. there was enough for all three of them.

"hello Doppy. how are you?"

"Fine since Master Harrys set Dobby free." the tennis ball eyes were filled with happiness."Sorry sirs and miss but Dobby is needed in the Kitchen." All of them bid Dobby Good bye and began to eat.

"Well, Harry?" Dumbledore said breaking the silence.

"Yes, sir?" Harry looked at Dumbledore hoping he would not ask of the attack.

"Do you wish me to know what happened the night you were attacked?" Harry nodded but looked at Adriana." Do you wish to tell me now?" Harry nodded again still looking at Adriana.

"However, he wants me to tell you. if that is okay." Albus looked at her and nodded.

"oh and I wish you both to call me Albus."

* * *

_**a/n:** Sorry it stop but I thought that if I don't get any reveiw that I may just have to leave more cliff hangers. Also email me at thanks_


	6. Sibling Talks

**Chapter 6: **

**The Sibling Talks**

"But, sir..." They both said together. Dumbledore cleared his throat. "sorry, Albus." Harry was now sitting next to her. Dumbledore looked at them.

"I guess I should explain." Adriana started and Dumble..er..Albus nodded." That night, as you probably know, Harry was forced to remember the night Cedric died."Adriana Swollowed holding back tears."Voldemort was able to have Harry see most of it until... well ... er.. I found him." Dumbledore looked at her with a smile on his face.

"She Began to rock me and the memory disappear when she hummed. What was it you were hummimg?" Harry looked at her.

"I don't know. It popped into my head and I started humming but to continue. Voldemort told me to move but I refused. Voldemort spat something about me not beginning around." Adriana had tears strimming down her face. Harry was hugging her. He too, was in tears."I told Harry I was okay but not to try and rescue me. That is where I left him."

The head master looked at them."Why were you out so long?"

"I was out from a couple days because I wanted to stay in that moment. The moment when she hummed. It made me feel like I was normal. Like I was not the only one who had to deal with this."

Dumble..er..Albus looked at them. He had finished eating but the teens were unable to finish. "You should try to eat. Tomorrow I would like to see you in my office at .. elevenish." The two nodded still crying.

"Thanks"

"For what. You are the one who saved everyone."

"But you are the one who me."At this they finished eating slowly and snuggled into their beds.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever have dreams of your parents?" Harry took her Hand and nodded. "Good night" they both fell asleep with hands still held.

_Dream Scene/ Flashback_

Two young boys sat on a train. they were chatting calmly and were introducing themselves.

"Hello, I am Ron Weasley."The red-haired boy said. His Freckles were noticable in the light and he had a nervous smile."Who are you?"

"I am..."The dark-hair boy was intruped by a young girl opening the door of their compartment..

"Sorry but this is the only compartment I could find." The girl said. Her blue-eyes said that she was also nervous. "May I come in?"

"Of Course. I am Ron Weasley and he" gesturing to the other boy" was just about to introduce himself."

"I am Adriana, By the way. Adriana Hagrid."

"Any relation to Rubius Hagrid?"

"Yes, He is my father. Do you know him?"

"Yes and he never mention he had a daughter."

"Well actually I am his Faster-Daughter. I am going to met him at Hogwartz. What is your name, by the way?"

"Harry Potter"

"No way. The Harry Potter. Do you have the..."

"The what Ron?"

Ron swollowed hard. the word seemed to be stuck."the Scar?"

_End of Dream Scene/ FlashBack_

Harry and Adriana woke at the same time. They looked at each other. They were still holding hands and sat up.

"You have the same dream..memory..thing?"

"the day we met?"Adriana nodded."Yeah, so what happened to your folks?"

"I know Voldemort killed them. Other than that I don't know. How could I? they were magic. If I don't know who you were then how could I know?"

"Let's go down to Breakfast"

"Good Idea"

They hopped out of bed Just as Poppy walked in the room.

"Where are you going?" She said in an annoyed tone."You are to stay here 'til you have your meeting with Dumbledore."

They sat back down and heard a knock at the door. Both Jumped When They heard a voice in their heads:

_let us in Adriana_ It was Sirius and Lupin

Adriana told Poppy that Remus and his dog had needed to talk to them. Harry looked at her.

"How could we hear them?"

"I don't know but I thought I had smelt them. I can smell Auras" She was only partly lying. She know she could "mentally talk" to people related to animals, animals themselves and Powerful wizards and witches.

"Good Morning Harry, Adriana. Of course if Snuffles could say hi he would. thank you by the way."

"No problem and Good Morning to you both. Please tell me you are here to get us out with Dumbledore" Sirsius Growled",Sorry, Albus's order. what how did you know he did not want us calling him Dumbledore or Sir?"She was looking at Siri..er...snuffles.

"No but it is almost Ten so we can to talk. And never mind how we knew."

"Talk about what?" As Adriana said this She looked at Harry. "Remember I can also see Auras."

"Yes I know you and Harry soon enough." Harry and Adriana looked at him."Never mind"

The next 45 minutes went by slowly but with no more problems. Sirius, I mean snuffles and Lupin then Escarted Both Harry and Adriana to Dumble..er..Albus's office.

"Good Morn'n." Adriana ran over and hugged Hagrid with Harry shortly behind.

"What are you doing here Dad?"

"Since this is a meet'n about family, Albus thought Sirius andmyself aw ter be here. Yes i know about tah ya."Sirius transformed back into his human self."how is ol' buckbeak?"

"Good but he misses you."

"Family matters?" Adriana looked at Sirius and Hagrid. They were nervous. "Is their some problem with me or Harry?"

""No but... Oh 'ello Dumbledore." Dumbledore was petting Fawkes."How are ya?"

"Good but we must get down to business"Dumble dore motioned to Harry that he should sit. "As you all know Adriana and Harry grew up with no real parents. Both of their parents were killed by Voldemort."Hagrid flinched at the name."You are also aware that Sirius is their God-Father."

"What? Sirius is my friend not my God-father. he is Harry's God father." Adriana Was amazed with her self but let Albus continue."

"Harry you said that when Adriana hummed you felt like you had someone who was in the same position as you."Harry nodded. Sirius was now standing behind him smiling. "You should know that you are not. You had a sister."

"Me? I am his sis-sis-sister."

Adriana fainted after that. the only reason she did not fall was that Hagrid was holding her.

About a half hour later:

Adriana opened her eyes slowly. Sirius, Dumbledore, Remius, and Rubius were all watching her.

"Thank you!"

"For what. you faint after finding out a secret and you thank us."

"Most people just say your welcome, Sirius. Where is Harry?"

"He ran out of here before we could stop him. After you fainted he said that we were palmpus pus-filled Death-eaters."

Adriana gave a wowwed sign."I have to go find him. But first, why didn't I get sent to Aunt Petunia's?"

They all looked at her. She understood imidiately.

"you thought I was dead?"They all nodded with saddened looks on their faces."Thank you again for saving me from the public."

She ran out of the room in search of her brother. She ran up to the Gryffindor common room. However he was not there. she noticed a map.

_the Marador's Map _She thought to herself. "I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good "

she had her wand pointed at it as a map of the school appeared. She looked at all the people. Harry was in the owlery.She then noticed other dot.

_Oh good. He should make everything better_.Adriana Thought sacasticly.

* * *

_**Author's note:** Drama major. Harry and Adriana are siblings. Hold on to see what happens. Again the only things that are mine are Adriana and the plot. Everything else in this Chapter is JK Rowlings_


	7. Sibling Talks part II

_**Chapter Seven:**_

_**Sibling Talks part II**_

Snape was right behind him. She decided to walk up to the owlry.

"So did you find him?"

Sirius walked up beside her. He pointed at the map.

"Yeah but you shouldn't be in Human form."

Sirius changed back into a dog and barking happily.

She whispered "mischief managed" and gave the map to Sirius. "Came you put this back with Harry's Stuff. He does not need two people bothering him."

She reached the Owlery. She heard Harry snapping at Snape and walk out. Harry walked into her.

"Do you want to talk?" She said calmly standing up.

He sighed and nodded. They both walked to the Gryffindor common room. Dumbledore was waiting.

"You are going to be going to the Dursleys for now. Classes have only been out a few weeks and 'we' want you to be safe."

"Okay" the two said together.

"You leave tonight."

Albus left them after saying good bye. Both noticed it was day outside.

The two sat in the common room and talked for a few hours. Harry calmed down and Adriana learned more about her Aunt, Uncle and Cousin.

It was around 4 o'clock when they stopped.

"I guess I should change and pack. As should you." Harry nodded.

They both changed and packed. They met in the common room.

"May I use Hedwig?"

"Of course. That reminds me I have to get her."

"Don't bother she is sitting on the mantle."

"Hedwig we are going back home. Adriana is going to have you carry a message for her. Okay?"

Hedwig hooted in agreement and Adriana tied a letter to her feet.

"Bring this to the Petunia Dursley" Adriana whispered in the owl's ear.

"I guess we should say good bye to everyone."

"Yeah! By the way does your Aunt know about owl post?"

"Yes Why?"

"Well. I sent them a letter that Sirius gave me." With this she ran out of the room.

"You Did What? My aunt and uncle are going to kill us." He yelled as he ran after her.

"Not if they thing I am Sirius's daughter." She replied. She ran into Remius as she said this."Oof. Sorry Professor."

"Don't call me that. I am no longer your Professor."

"Oh, hello Lupin. How are you?"

"Fine. You ready to go to your neighbors house."

"What do you mean?" Adriana looked at Remius strangely.

"Well, The Dursleys are on vacation, so you will be staying with their neighbor, Miss. Figg." Lupin said smiling.

"You will be portkeying to the Dursleys' back yard in a couple minutes with myself." The headmaster said as he walked up. He conjured their things and Adriana and Harry said good bye. Dumbledore activated the portkey as Harry and Adriana grabbed hold of it.

When they arrived, Harry and Adriana looked like they were going to throw-up. Dumbledore chuckled leading them both to Miss. Figg's house.

Dumbledore Rang the doorbell and an elderly woman answered the door.

"Hello Al…er Who are you?" Ms. Figg had noticed Harry and his sister.

"Hello Ms. Figg. I am Albus Dumbledore and am here to drop-off two of my students." He said introducing himself.

"I already know Harry but who is this charming girl beside him."

Adriana blushed but both of the gryffendors knew something was up.

"This is Adriana. She will be staying with Harry over the summer."

"Of course come in. Harry will you show our guest to her room. Thank, Albus was it."

"Good bye and I will be seeing you two soon."

Both nodded.

"Miss. Figg, me and Adriana are tired so we are going to bed early, okay?"

"Of course. Good night Dearies" Ms. Figg said as she walked into the kitchen.

The next couple weeks came and went with Adriana and Harry at Ms. Figg's. They played exploding snaps and also talked about magic stuff. They ate each meal and slept. That is how it came and went until the night before their birthdays.

Ms. Figg called Harry into the dayroom after dinner the night before their birthday. Harry said he would meet her up stairs. Adriana took out cards and set-up a game of "War" as she waited for Harry to come up.

When Harry entered the room he had a smile on his face.

"You ready to play 'War'"

"Yeah" Harry sat across from her and started to play.

"so what did she want?"

"She was my secret-keeper and a witch. She never told me and wanted to inform me." He said as if Ms. Figg had just told him the time.

"That is so cool. By the way, what should we do tomorrow?" Harry looked at her strangely. "Tomorrow is our 15th birthday."

"I am sure just doing what we are will be fine. After all having someone here is Present enough for me."

They finished their game of "War" and went to bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_Author's note: Only Adriana and the plot are mine. However, in this chapter I based the story off of " Fighting Against Voldemort: Year Five at Hogwarts" by alarmarang so she can have that. Everything else in JK Rowling's. _


	8. Double Birthday and Surprises

_**Disclaimer: **The only thing that is mine is Adriana and the plot. However the plot is based on alarmarang's storie so they can have it._

* * *

_**Chapter 8:**_

_**Double Birthdays and Surprises**_

"Good morning sleepy heads." Ms. Figg said happily as Harry and Adriana came down the Stairs. "And Happy Birthday!"

There were eight owls perched on the table. Three were for Adriana, four were for Harry and the last one was for both of them.

"Best open them quickly before our guests arrive."

Adriana and Harry sat down and opened there presents. They decided to open the last one together.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope your doing well. I had a great time in Bulgaria with Krum. I got your Birthday present in a Quidditch store there. It is a book that updates itself. Whenever something new is found out about Quidditch, additional pages appear. See you soon!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

There was a book called _New and Old Quidditch: a self-updating guide. _Harry decided to go on to the next one

_Hey Harry,_

_Happy Birthday! The envelope contains a gift certificate to Honeydukes in Hogsmede. The package is a gift to you from Fred and George. They said it's a parchment piece that whenever something is being said behind your back it appears on the parchment. Cool huh! See you soon._

_-Ron_

Then he opened Hagrid's letter as did his sister.

_Harry,_

_Hope them muggles are treating you ok. If not remind them of that time I gave that ruddy cousin of yours' that pigs tail._

_-Hagrid_

_Adriana,_

_Hope them muggles are treating you ok.If they are not remind them that you are "Sirius's Daughter" Hope to see you soon_

_-Hagrid_

Hagrid had sent them both an assortment of candy. Adriana had also opened one from Aunt Petunia. It was just a letter saying:

_Dear Ms. Sirius,_

_Sorry we are not there to help you. Hope you are having Fun with Harry. Tell your dad hi._

_-Petunia Dursley_

Adriana could not help but laugh. She showed Harry the letter and he too started to laugh. Finally, they both opened a letter from Sirius.

_Happy Birthday Harry and, of course, Adriana! I can't send your presents by mail so you'll get it later. See you sooner than you think,_

_-Sirius_

Harry and Adriana looked at each other but the both hid the letter. They did not know if Ms. Figg knew Sirius was innocent.

The last two letters were the usual Hogwartz letters.

"You two better get cleaned up. Your guest will be here soon."

Harry and Adriana washed their faces, did their teeth, and changed. They walked don't the stairs and to their surpise Ron, Hermione, Sirius, and Lupin were all standing there.

"Hey you guys. "

"Why are you here?"

"We came to give you a birthday party, I mean cause you have never had one," responded Ron.

Then Ms. Figg spoke, "I know about Sirius being innocent Harry. Also, I knew Lupin, and he has something to do along with Sirius."

"How did you know them Ms. Figg?"

"Didn't Harry tell you I was his mother's best friend?"

"No, but I am sure it just slipped his mind." Adriana glared at him for a moment then laughed. "So let's get this party started!"

"Oh and here you two. I made some adjustments. You, Hermione, Ron, and Adriana are in bold. Your enemies are in red and teachers are in blue."

"Thanks" they said together. Adriana whispered something in Harry's ear and he laughed.

"What is so funny?"

"All I said was 'Aunt Petunia's Letter' honest."

"Really and she sent you a letter?"

"Yes and you can read it." She handed Sirius the letter. Ron, Hermione, Lupin and Sirius all laughed.

They all hung out. They drank Butterbeer, ate cake, and joked around. Sirius, Hermione and Ron stayed the night but Lupin Apparated. Adrian and Harry agreed not to tell Hermione or Ron there secret yet but that it was a great birthday.

**-the next morning:**

Harry and Adriana said good bye to Siriusand he gave themboth hugs and a letter each.

"Don't open it until later, okay?"

"Okay, write soon."

"Okay and say hi to Albus for us."

"I will write. good bye for now."

They were both sad to see Sirius leave but were happy thatRon and Hermione were staying. They all spent the day playing exploring snaps and discussing amoung other things Quidditch. Then they both opened their letters at the end of the day.

_You have been chosen to be part of The Order of the Pheonix. Select trusted witches and wizards from all over Britain come, with one thing in common. We meet to plot the resistance of Lord Voldemort. In the light of Voldemort's return, we will be meeting. We have reason to believe that Voldemort has not killed anyone yet because he's plotting something. So, the meetings will be soon. You will receive further notes as to when we will be meeting._

_-Dumbledore (Head of the Order)_

Ron was reading over Adriana's Shoulder and Hermione over Harry's.

"Wow! that is big." Ron said and kissed Adriana on the cheeck when noone but Adriana was paying attention. Adriana Smiled and kissed him back on the cheeck.

"This is really big, no wonder it was delivered in person."

"Why would they want me? I mean you have defeated Voldemort 3 times."

"Maybe because..." But harry stopped himself and thought of a new answer. "Maybe because you were in his hands for 2 weeks and lived.

"How about we play Exploding snaps?" said Ron.

"Okay" Agreed the other three.

They played exploding snaps while they waited to go to the Weasley's.Ms. Figg came into the kitchen after about an hour.

"You stuff all packed?"

"Yeah we packed earlier."

"Our stuffis upstairs."

"Can you please not do that? you sound like my brothers."

"Sorry" they said together and started chuckling.

Ron helped Adriana with her trunk and Hermione helped Harry's with his. Ms. Figg got hedwig and was waiting by the fireplace.

"Ron, you first."

Ron stepped in to the green flames saiding, "the burrow." Hermione went next, then Adriana followed by Harry and lastly Ms. Figg. Mrs. Weasley always treated Harry but had only once met Adriana.

"Hello, Harry. You are too skinny and you have grow. Ah and this must be Adriana"she said sweeping them both into a motherly hug. "Scared us there for a while. But you are all better now."

"What do you mean mum?"

"Oh, When she was captured my you-know-who."

Adriana sighed. Mrs. Weasley leaned over to her.

"you never told them." she whispered.

"no, how did you know?" Adriana whispered back.

"Albus told me."

"oh, Please don't tell anyone."

"Of course not. your secret is save with me."

"What are you two whispering about?" Ron said. "Come on I have to show you to your room."

"Coming. Thank you mrs.Weasley" Adriana followed Ron up the stairs with her stuff.

* * *

_**Author's note:** Only adriana and the plot are mine. However, the plot is based on one of alarmarang's story so he/she can have that too._


	9. the Surprising Beginning

_**Chapter nine:**_

_**TheSurpising Beginning**_

Adriana loved "the Burrow". She was staying in a room with Hermione. After a small tour of "the Burrow" the four of them went down stairs for lunch.

"Hello." The Weasley twins said together."How are you?" and added a quiet to Harry,"thanks for the funding."

Ginny then said a quick hello that only Adriana and Harry heard.Ginny not only had a crush on Harry but Adriana was her roll-model. This had become worse after they , well mostly Harry, saved her in their second year.

Mrs. Weasley forced ever more helpings onto Adriana's and Harry's plates. They liked her food and did not complain.

After lunch they went to play Quiddatch. Harry and Adriana had Firebolts that they shared with their friends.

"Where did you get yours?" Fred, or was it Goerge, asked her. "Yeah cause we know Harry's was anonomous."

"My dad, Rubius, thought I should have one. I do usually stay at Hogwartz."

"That's Right. Your dad is a Rubius Hagrid."

"Well fouster-father anyway."

They went back in as Mr. Weasley and Percy came home.

Mr. Weasley spotted Adriana and Harry.

"Hello Harry. And is this your si.."

"Yes this is his friend, Adriana." Mrs. Weasley cut him off and looked at him as if to say _shut-it._

"Hello Mr. Weasley." Adriana and Harry said together.

Then Percy said an important "Hello."

Harry muttered a hello but Adriana just looked at him. they both sat down at the table. Pecry and Mr. Weasley sat down too. Ron was next to Hermione and Adriana while Harry was sitting between Adriana and Mr. Weasley. At the end of dinner Harry and Adriana were trying to explain how a computer works.

The nextweek they went to Daigon Ally by Floo Powder. Harry and Adriana did not like this way of traveling.

Their first stop was at Gringotts. Harry felt bad for the Weasleys who have very little but did not know about Adriana. They got to the Weasley's vault Harry did a double take. there was a big pile of gold and Harry looked quizzitively at his friend.

"Dad got a bonus and a raise" Ron said noticing the look from Harry.

Then they went to Adriana's Vault. She had as much gold as Harry.

"It pays to have jobs in the summer." She said happily.

They shopped for a few hours. They got books, potion kit refills, ink, parchment,and quills. Ron got to buy new things and Adriana and Harry were happy for him. The last stop was for icecream and then they headed back to "the burrow."

The next morning they got up to a worried looking Mr. weasley.

"Gather your things. You all are going to Ms. Figg's until you go back to school. hurry!"Ron and Adriana were about to ask a question but Mr. Weasley said "No time for questions now hurry!"

Adriana, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Harry, George, and Fred flooed to Ms. Figg's house. It was Harry who asked the grave faced Ms. Figg.

"What happened?"

Adriana looked at Ms. Figg."Oh my! How many muggles were killed?"

"20. how did you know?"

"Nevermind."Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and the Weasley twins all stood shocked." So it was Voldemort and his followers?"

The Weasleys flinched at the name. Only the potters and Dumbledore called him Voldemort, others would call him you-know-who or He-who-must-not-be-named.

"Yes but nevermind that. How about some breakfast." All of the others nodded. "oh and since, as you probably guessed, I am your new DADA teacher I will be riding the train with you."

The rest of the time they talked about Quiddatch and Who the new perfects and Keeper for the Gryffindor team would be.

"We know Hermione is one. but I wonder who the boy is."

"i hope Malfoy isn't a Perfect for Slytherin."

"He will be..I bet" Adriana said.

They teased that she would marry him but Ron stopped them. Harry wished Ron was on the team so he could be Captain. They all went to bed the nigh before the train left. Weaslys were in the day room. Hermione was in a guest room and the other Guest room was occupied by the Potters. All slept well until Adriana and Harry had an unsettling 'dream.'

_Did the plan go well Wormtail?_

_Yes my lord._

_Good. Now we've shown the wizard world we are back. Did you kill the wizarding family too._

_No…they got away…they apparated._

_Wormtail, you have failed me again. You need to be punished…_

_Cruciartus_

_Master…Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

Adriana woke-up and clutched her chest. She looked over at her brother. He too, had woken up and looked as if is scar was burning.

"What happened?" Ms. Figg said running in the room and over to Harry.

"It was just a dream, Sorry."

"does your scar hurt?"

"It did but Adriana was clutching her chest."

"Okay. Tell me what happened while I check Her."

Harry told Ms. Figg what happened in the dream. Adriana glared at him as Ms. Figg checked her chest. She only found the stab wound and her scar.

"What is this?" She said pointing at the scar.

"Didn't Albus tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Do you want to tell her?"

Ms. Figg understood.

"Oh yes. I will be right back, Dearies."

She came back with a chocolate bar andtwo mugs of tea. She broke the bar in two, giving each half of the bar. She also gave them the mugs of tea. Adriana and Harry drank the tea and ate the chocolate. Before they could say thank you they was asleep and Harry along with his sister later suspected that she had put a sleeping potion in it.

The next mourning they all piled into Ms. Figg's magic car. It had to be magically enlarged to fit 8 Trunks, two owls and a cat. Not to mention Ms. Figg, the Weasleys (3 boys and 1 girl), the Potter(Harry and Adriana) and Hermione all it the cab.

When they got to the train station Ms. Figgclapped her hands and the car vanished. They then made there way to the barrier between platforms 9 and ten. They walked straight through the barrier into platform 9 and 3/4s. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Adriana, and Ms. Figg all shared a compartment on the end of the train while the others went off to sit with their friends. Adriana sat on Ron's lap and Ron did not seem to mind much.

On the way there they all talked about Hogwartz.

"Two unexpected friends are coming back to visit" Ms. Figg slipped into the conversation.

Wondering who they were, Ron asked "Who are they?"

"Okay. Remius will be teaching Dueling classes and he is bringing his 'dog' snuffles."

"Wait 'til my father hears that the werewolf is back."

"Get out of here, Malfoy." Adriana growled as she stopped ron from attacking.

"And what are two love birds going to do?"

"They won't do anything, but I will take points away from your house Mr. Malfoo. was it?"

With that Draco walked away as the five of them chuckled. They were already happy because snuffles was their code name for Sirius. Sirius was a black doganimagi, but only a few knew.

They changed into their robes as they were almostat Hogwartz. Hogwartzwas home for Adriana and Harry. They rode the carriages up and the first years took there trip across the lake.The four took their spots at the Gyrffindor table and Ms. Figg took hers at the head table.

Harry noticed that Snape was not there but Lupin was. All the sudden a black dog nudged him. This announced the presents of Sirius. Adriana pet him knowing her was happy. Harry promised to feed him when food appeared. However they waited for announcements andthe first years to be sorted, clapping politely as they did.

annoucements were said by Dumbledore. He stood up and started right after the sorting.

"The beginning of another year. First years should note that the Forbidden Forest is, as it's called, forbidden. We would also like to welcome some new teachers. Snape is away doing something for me so Professor Chang will be our potions teacher."

Loud cheers came from every table but the Slytherin table.

"Also Professor Figg will be the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher.

There were more cheers except from the Slytherins again.

"We would also like to welcome one more new teacher. Professor Lupin will be teaching Dueling every night at 7oclock sharp. If you plan to take dueling than you need to come at least three times a week. Professor Lupin has also brought his dog, Snuffles."

With that everyone broke out into a large cheer except some of the Slytherins. Especailly the four 'golden' gryffindors as Snuffles gave a happy bark. But there was one more comment from Dumbledore.

"One more thing before the feast begins. This year the new prefects don't know who they are yet. We will be announcing them after the feast. Now that all the announcements are said, let the feast begin."

As Albus sat down, the large plates filled with food appeared in front of them. Sirius brought up a plate that Harry filled with foods. Harry put the plate under the table for Sirius. By the time the feast was done, All of them were stuffed.

"We now have to announce the Perfects, Head boy and Head girl. As your name is called please come get a badge from Professor McGonagall.From Ravenclaw we have Lisa Turpin and Terry Boot."

Everyone clapped as they went up.

"From Hufflepuff we have Hannah Abbot and Justin Finch-Fletchy."

Everyone clapped again as they went up.

"From Slytherin we have Millicent Bulstrode and Draco Malfoy."

Everyone clapped but only the Slytherins clapped with enthusiasum.

"Lastly, from Gryffindor we haveAdriana Hagrid and Harry Potter."

Everyone clapped and cheer, with the exception of the slytherins. Harry and Adriana nervously went and got their bandages. Sirius barked happily in approvement when Adriana and Harry sat down.

The prefects led the new students to the common rooms. They took them up to where they would sleep and then everyone went to bed. But Harry wasn't sleepy. So he grabbed his invisibility cloak. He checked the Murader's map. Sirius and Lupin were in Lupin's office.

"where are you going at this late hour Harry?"It was his auburn haired friend. she was resting near the entrance of the common room.

"I could ask you the same thing. How did you know I was here?"

"I saw and sensed your aura. Now go see Lupin and Sirius and I will explain in the morning."Adriana headed up to the girls dormitory.

_Author's note: Only Adriana and the plot are mine. However, in this chapter I based the story off of " Fighting Against Voldemort: Year Five at Hogwarts" by alarmarang so she can have that. also from now on the chapters are based from her story. Everything else in JK Rowling's. _


	10. School Begins Again

_**Chapter 10:**_

_**School Begins Again**_

Harry put his cloak back on and Left to go to Lupin's. Adriana was back in bed and took a little sleeping potion.

The next morning, after sleeping in, the four met in the common room. Harry had Snuffles with him and Adriana knew Snuffles had been there with Harry all night.

Harry got a letter that read as followed:

_The first meeting of the Order of the Phoenix will be held in a secret location at exactly ten past eight. Another member of the Order will be taking you and your sister._

Harry looked up at the head table where Albus, Professor Figg, and Professor Lupin were smiling at him. Just then Professor McGonagall came over and handed out their new class schedules.

"Let's see, first we have Defense against the Dark Arts, then Potions, Then Divinations for me, Harry and Ron…"

"I have Arithmancy, so we can meet up in Care of Magical Creatures."

Then Ron suggested, "Let's go or we will be late for our first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson."

When they arrived, they got seats in the front row. Ms. Figg walked in and started class.

"Good morning class. Let's begin. Today we will be learning a spell that is used to block dark magic on something or someone. We will be practicing on rocks today. If you get it right the rock should glow, float for a few seconds, and then drop. Now repeat after me, _Incendium Delarmik_."

The class repeated and Hermione seemed to be very excited.

"Good. Everyone come and get a rock and start practicing."

After a half an hour Harry, Adriana and Hermione were the only ones who had managed to do it. Neville's rock had started flying and hitting people, so Professor Figg gave him a feather to practice on. Professor Figg had Harry, Adriana and Hermione practice on each other, which was a lot harder.

Although Harry did not get it Hermione made both Adriana and Harry glow and float a little then come back down.

"Very good Miss. Granger. 15 points for Gryffindor! You are the first 5th year student I have ever seen able to do the spell on a person."

Just then Adriana cast the spell with a little too much energy. The whole class, including Professor Figg, began to glow. They all floated up and back down after a few seconds. Everyone stared at her.

"Sorry, I guess I got carried away."

"First of all, how did you do that? Second, 30 Points for Gryffindor for casting the spell on the whole class."

Hermione helped Harry who got it by the end of class while Adriana helped Ron who also got it by the end of class, only on the rock though. For homework, they had to practice the spell on different objects. Then the four of them went to potions. It turned out that Professor Chang was Cho Chang's oldest sister.

"Welcome to potions. Today we will be learning how to make a potion that cures the common cold. They will be given to Madam Pomfrey to use. Can anyone tell me what this potion is called? Ms. Granger?"

"It is called a Flucalden Potion."

"Ten points to Gryffindor."

They worked in groups of three. Harry, Ron, and Hermione worked together while Adriana worked with Neville and Dean. At the end of the class everyone had succeeded in making the correct potion. They poured them in glass vials that had unbreakable charms on them. They were then sent to Madam Pomfrey.

Before they had their next class there was lunch where Harry told Adriana of the Order meeting. They quickly ate and got their books. Adriana, Harry and Ron went off to Divination, while Hermione went to Arithmancy. Divination was a very interesting class. Professor Trelawney had predicted Harry's death ever since his 3rd year when he started the class. Their homework was always very easy. All Harry and Ron had to do was to make up bad things that they were "predicting" to happen to them. However, Adriana always offered to help them because she would accentually see the 'future'. Probably the hardest thing about it was they had to hold in laughs.

When they arrived in class, they climbed the ladder into a perfume filled room. Adriana 'accidently' opened the windows with Magic. Harry, Ron and Adriana sat in purple bean bags at the back of the room. There were Crystal balls on all the tables.

_Oh no_ Harry thought. He had seen a vision in the crystal ball before. He had seen a hippogriff flying but Professor Trelawney did not believe him. Buckbeak had been set free and only a few knew to protect Sirius from Azkaban.

Adriana touched his shoulder. Harry snapped out of his thoughts. Just then, Professor Trelawney walked into the room. Her dreamy voice came in.

"Good Afternoon. We will be working in pair, except for one group of three." She was looking at Adriana, Harry and Ron. "Oh crystal balls. Come up and get a crystal ball."

Ron got the crystal ball and offered to go first.

"I see that there will be a lot of fog tonight."

All of them burst out laughing. Adriana saw that Professor Trelawney did not see them. Ron then looked into the crystal ball.

"Okay, I'll be serious now. I see a sun. Which means you will discover something you never knew before. I see a bird, or is it a cat? I know," and imitating Professor Trelawney's voice, "you have the grim!"

Professor Trelawney walked over. "Getting the grim is no laughing matter. Let me gaze into the crystal ball." She looked in the ball only to stand up and say, "Oh, there is a grim. I am sorry for yelling at you Mr. Weasley and Harry the grim is coming for you."

Everyone in the class was looking at Harry. Harry wanted to disappear right there even though he had gotten pretty used to it. Harry estimated that she would probably predict that he would die at least ten more times that year.

"I think we should leave the class here. Homework is to predict the coming month using the star charts on page 36 of your new book."

They climbed down the ladder and Harry was glad. Hermione joining them on their walk to Care of Magical creature's class interrupted Harry's thoughts.

"What's wrong Harry?"

"Professor Twelawney predicted his death again. What's up with you two though?"

"what? Nothing. I just thought I saw something."

"Yeah you zoned out."

"Well it is not her fault!"

"okay Mr. Huffy."

"Listen tomorrow I want to tell you what happened."

"You don't.."

"It's okay."

By the time the got down you Hagrids, much to their dislike, the Slytherins were already there.

Today we will be learning about the Pogrebin. Can anyone tell me about them? Yes, Hermione."

"A Pogrebin is a Russian demon about a foot in length, that is attracted to humans. They resemble rocks. They are also known for sometimes devouring trusting humans, but they are easily stunned."

"10 points to Gryffindor."

After the description almost everyone backed away. Adriana moved closer though. She had the same like of dangerous creatures as Hagrid, so she was not scared.

"Now who wants to try greeting one first?"

"You can't expect us to greet that thing," said a Draco.

"They should be no problem if you pay attention Mr. Malfoy. If you remember when you did not listen about the Hippogriff."

All of the Gyffindors laughed but Draco just scowled at them. Adriana raised his hand. Noone seemed too surprised at this.

"Good Adriana. Now just approach him. I named him Nosey."

Hagrid had always named his pets, even if they were very freaky. He had named a dragon Norbert and once a 3-headed dog Fluffy. He even had a spider that tried to eat Harry, Adriana, and Ron in there second year.

"Now Adriana, look it straight in the eyes. If it likes you it will keep tilting its head from side to side, if it doesn't it will run away."

She looked it straight in the eyes. Its head tilted.

"Good Job Adriana! 10 points to Gryffindor."

After Adriana had done it everyone else took a try, except Draco. After class they had sometime before dinner so they went up to Gryffindor tower. On their way Professor Lupin approached them.

"I need to talk to you two. Also, dueling class will be starting tomorrow."

Adriana and Harry followed Lupin after telling Ron and Hermione they would meet them in the great hall. Harry pet Sirius while Lupin closed the door to his office.

"We will be leaving for the meeting after dinner so we have time to get there."

"Who else is coming?"

"Arabella Figg, Dumbledore, Snuffles, You guys, and me."

"So where should I meet you?"

"At the front door 10 minutes after dinner."

"Okay, see you then. Bye Snuffles!"

"Bye and see you after dinner."

Harry and Adriana traveled up to the common room.

"Why did Lupin want you two?"

Harry and Adriana told them everything were no one would hear them. They worked on there homework. Then it was time for dinner.

Dinner was very quiet. Adriana and Harry watched Fred and George give some new first years canary creams. Everyone, even the Slytherins, burst out laughing when several first years turned into canaries. Adriana looked up at the head table. Lupin who had been watching was laughing. Sirius, Snuffles, looked like he was laughing, if possible for dogs.

After dinner Harry and Adriana ran up stairs to grab their Cloaks and hurried back down. They met Sirius, Lupin, Albus, and Ms. Figg outside.

"Good evening Harry, Adriana," Dumbledore said in a quiet voice.

"Um, Albus, how will we be getting there?"

"We will be taking a Portkey to 5 miles outside of Godric's Hollow. Then we will walk to the secret meeting place."

Harry's aura turned cold. Godric's Hollow had been were his parents lived when Voldemort killed them. That was also were Harry and Adriana caused his down fall.

Harry, Adriana and the other members put a finger on an old shoe to portkey. They arrived at a very gloomy place outside a forest. They walked in the dark for a while. Somehow they seemed to be making good time. There seemed to be no one around for miles but after 45 mins Adriana and Harry saw a old oak sign that read Godric's Hollow.

* * *

_**Author's note:** This and all chapters after this one are based on alarmarang's story, "Fighting Against Voldemort: Year Five at Hogwarts". Adriana and the changes to the plot are mine. Most of this is JK Rowling's. andremember to review._


	11. The Order Meeting and School

_**Chapter Eleven:**_

_**The Order Meeting and More School**_

After about 10 minutes Harry went into shock. They were about to walk by a large plot of land. There were black ashes on the ground. It looked like a site of a huge fire. Harry looked at the others. They had stopped walking.

"How long ago since that happened?"

Sirius looked very grim, but then Adriana answered.

"A little over 14 years."

"Then why are there still ashes?"

"When Dark Magic burns down houses the ashes last a very long time." His sister answered.

Then Harry thought. He suddenly understood. This had been were Voldemort had killed their parents and tried to kill him and his sister. This had been his house before Voldemort burned it down. This had been the place where the Dark Mark had lurked over more than 14 years ago. He looked around at the others. His thoughts were confirmed by the looks on the others faces. Then Dumbledore spoke.

"I know this must be hard for you Harry and you Adriana but we must keep walking." They continued walking. "How did you know Adriana?"

"I just thought because this was the only place on Godric's Hollow where there are ashes…." She fought the tears that pushed against her eyelids but soon she felt a tear stream down her face. She looked over to Harry. He too was crying. Sirius went over to him. Harry tried to hide the tears forming in his eyes but he stopped when he saw that Sirius was softly crying to. Sirius squeezed Harry's hand and whispered, "It's okay to cry Harry."

When they finally stopped walking they stood at a giant oak tree. Adriana and Harry saw a few other wizards approaching. Dumbledore went up to an owl hole in the tree and clearly said, "Godric Gryffindor."

To Harry's and Adriana's amazement the owl hole grew bigger. It expanded into a large doorway. They walked inside. There was a huge table in the middle of the large room they walked into. Dumbledore, being the head of the order, sat down at a large wooden chair at the end of the table. Harry sat between Sirius and Ms. Figg. Adriana sat next to Lupin and Sirius..

Harry and Adriana could see other wizards coming in. A group of three tall wizards in emerald green cloaks sat down at the far end of the table. Then Moody came in. Adriana and Harry had no doubt that this was the real Moody. Last school year, Moody was impersonated by Barty Crouch who was a death eater for Voldemort. Lupin started telling Adriana and Her brother who everyone was.

"That's Mundungus Fletcher," he said.

Lupin introduced him to Harry and then to Adriana. Then Mundungus sat next to Lupin. Adriana and Harry were surprised at the next two people to walk in. Mr. Weasley came in and sat down on the other side of Ms. Figg. Harry greeted him. Then next person was even more surprising, Snape. Snape muttered something to Dumbledore and then sat down. Snape looked more tired than usual.

There was one last person to arrive. She came in just in time. She had long dark hair and was wearing emerald green robes. Her name was Anise Chalander. After she arrived Harry as well as Adriana noticed the secret entrance closed. Harry looked around and saw that there were now about 30 people here. Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome to the first meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. We have three new members. First let me introduce you to Mr. Harry Potter."

Everyone in the room stared at Harry. Harry felt the familiar feeling of having his scar stared at. Then thankfully Dumbledore continued.

"Next we have Ms. Anise Chalander. Then we have Severus Snape. Lastly we have Mr. Potter's sister, Adriana Hagrid."

"Now hold on a minute Harry Potter's sister did with his mother and father. And isn't Serverus a death-eater?" said a deep voice of a man in a black cloak.

"Why he is here will be explained later. I can tell you for a fact though that he isn't on Voldemort's side. Adriana is Lily's and James's daughter. Now let's begin the meeting. We will meet here every month. Now let's discuss some things. First we will discuss Voldemort being reborn."

Dumbledore explained everything. He explained how Bart Crouch had escaped from Azkaban, impersonated Moody, and set Adriana and Harry being brought to Voldemort. He told everyone how he had brought Harry and Adriana to Voldemort, how Voldemort had been reborn, and how Voldemort had dueled Harry. Everyone's eyes were fixed on Harry. Harry felt uneasy but he was reassured by the grip of his godfather's hand. Dumbledore than went on to explain about how Adriana's and Harry's wands were the brother wands of Voldemort wand.

"Which means that Harry and Adriana will always have an advantage when dueling with Voldemort. Every time Harry or Adriana fights against Voldemort, Voldemort's wand will have a Prior Encantem.

"Now, Snape has been on a mission for me. He went and has been giving us information about the Death-Eater status. He will soon be coming back to Hogwarts again to teach but that won't happen until later. Right now the Death-Eater numbers are growing. So we need to start moving into action. Voldemort has already made a first attack. Fudge was able to keep this from the Daily Prophet, which is bad because that means many still don't believe that Voldemort has returned. But if he has another attack he won't be able to keep that away form them, so then many would be warned. So we need to be on alert but let him make the first move. Does anyone have any comments so far?"

Adriana raised her hand. "When I was in his hands of Voldemort, The death-eaters killed a lot more. He also made it seem like muggles had killed them. Also what can we all do?"

"I want everyone to be on the look out for any signs of possible attacks. Adriana and Harry will be at Hogwarts and training with me. I want Ms. Anise who is conveniently a reporter to start the rumors of Voldemort. I want you to remain in your old groups to get information. With any luck we will be ready by the time Voldemort makes his next move."

Adriana and Harry thought for a moment on the words Dumbledore just said, _Adriana and_ _Harry will be at Hogwarts and training with me_, they wondered what he meant but their thoughts were interrupted by the noise of everyone talking at once. Dumbledore stood up again to talk.

The rest of the meeting was spent talking about the Dementors, the Giants, different things they were going to do, ideas and suggestions. Sirius filled Harry and his sister in on the last time they had the Order of the Phoenix. He explained everything they did. They looked out for possible attacks. Sirius told Adriana and Harry that they had saved countless lives the last time Voldemort was in full strength. Then the meeting was over and on the way back Dumbledore filled Harry and Adriana in on their training.

"You will be training with me, Lupin, Sirius, Minerva McGonagall, and Arabella Figg."

"What will we be learning?"

"From me you will be learning about Voldemort, and how to Apparate."

"We're going to be taught how to Apparate?"

"Yes and a lot more."

"Wow. What will we be learning form everyone else?"

"You will be taught more fully on dueling. You will have your regular dueling lessons and private ones with Sirius and Lupin. From Minerva you are going to start to learn how to become an Animagi."

"Don't you have to be older?"

"You don't because we know you guys are ready."

"What will we be learning form Professor Figg?"

"From her, you will learn defensive spells as well as a lot of other useful things. So Harry, Adriana you will be very busy with training, classes, and Quidditch."

"That's okay I think I can do it all."

By the time they finished talking they were at the portkey, an old sock. When Adriana and Harry got back to the common room they filled in Hermione and Ron about the meeting. They left out the part about passing their parents house though. He told them about snape and Hagrid. They told them that Mr. Weasley said hi and about their training.

"Wow. Most people are unable to learn to be an Animagi until they are a lot older. Also most people can't and are unable to learn how to Apparate until they are fully trained wizards." Hermione said.

"That's really cool Harry but why does he want both of you? Not that I think you can't do it."

"should we?"

"I guess but what will Ron think?"

"Well I guess we will have to find out."

"After, I think it's time we tell you what happened the night of the third task."

"Are you sure Harry? What about you, Adriana?"

"Yeah." They said together.

Harry, with Adriana's help told them what happened after they touched the Portkey. They told them about Cedric being killed, Voldemort being reborn, and the Death Eaters coming back. They told them how he had then dueled Voldemort. Hermione and Ron looked very shocked when Harry told them about Prior Incantem. Hermione helped explain to Ron what it meant because she had read about in a book that she read last year. Adriana then told them about seeing the semi-ghosts and then coming back. Lastly he told them everything that Barty Crouch had said under the influence of the truth potion. Ron and Hermione were very shocked and Hermione was shaking when Adriana and Harry finished telling them what had happened.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you guys," said Hermione weakly and with that she gave them a quick reassuring hug.

"But now we should tell you about us." Adriana said." And we are not a couple so don't worry Ron." She added seeing face.

"We, that is, Adriana and I are, well, we are.."

"Brother and sister."

Ron and Hermione nearly fainted.

"You can't be. Harry's sister died … and you…. How long have you known?" Hermione sputtered.

"You knew I had a sister and you never told us!"

"Well he had already lost his mother and father and…"

"I also knew Harry. I was the one who gave her the book. I told you she might figure it out because of the book." Adriana said. "I think it is time we all go to bed Harry. We do have classes tomorrow." Adriana said quickly.

The other three all nodded in agreement.

The next morning his sister woke him up. They had enough time to shove some toast down before History of Magic. They met Ron and Hermione outside the class just as Professor Binns did. He was the most boring ghost ever. During class they started to learn about the founders of Hogwarts. Ron and Harry started planning a trick against Malfoy but were disrupted by Hermione.

"Pay attention."

"Why?" replied Ron.

"Well it's obvious, we have O.W.L. tests this year so we have to pay attention in class."

"They're not until the end of the year Hermione."

"But we need to start studying early; I've already drawn up a study schedule."

"Oh let them have their fun Hermione. It will not be your fault we Ron's mother grounds him for failing and Harry get stared at even more"

At this both boys started paying attention.

"Good thinking"

For the rest of class the boys tried to pay attention. Their homework was to write about one of the Hogwarts founders. Then the quartet went to Charms. In class they learned commonly helpful charms. Hermione and Adriana had no trouble with the charms but They had to help Harry and Ron.Their task had been to use the cleaning charm to clean an old dusty cauldron.

You're pronouncing it all wrong Ron. Its pronounced De-fae-co ca-stig-a-tus."

"Well it's not just that the _Defaeco Castigatus _charm is hard."

"Really, it's not that hard."

"It's only easy for you and Hermione."

"Try again won't you?"

"Okay then, Defaeco Castigatus."

With that the cauldron suddenly was sparkling and looked new. Ron wore a face of shock, while Adriana had an I-told-you-so look. Professor Flitwik came over to see the work they had done.

"Well done Mr. Weasley, 10 points to Gryffindor for your excellent job and improvement."

Ron was pleased with himself, for it was his first time earning points in Charms class, as they ate a quick lunch and worked on some homework before their Transfiguration lesson. They made their way down the steps to their lesson. They walked into the room and sat down in the front row because Hermione always liked to sit there. Professor McGonagall walked into the classroom,

"Today we will be learning about Animagi. So please open your new books to page 452."

They spent the whole class period discussing Animagi and taking notes. Adriana and harry looked at each other. They thought that either this was always what she taught to fifth years or that she was probably teaching it because Dumbledore was going to have her teach him how to be an Animagi. Nevertheless they paid attention just in case. They thought that Sirius could also help them become an Animagi because he had become one when he was in school too, which usually people couldn't do.

Their homework was two rolls of parchment on how to become an animagi that was due the following week. However at the end of class Professor McGonagall asked the Potters to stay behind.

"I need to speak to both of you."

"We'll wait for you out in the corridor, come on Hermione."

They walked over to McGongall's desk.

"First I am sorry I did not tell you I knew who your parents were Adriana."

"It's okay, Professor."

"Second as Dumbledore probably told you, I will be teaching you to become an Animagi. So we will meet so I can start teaching you on Tuesday nights after dinner every two weeks. We will start in two weeks since I will be busy. Also, Lupin told me to tell you to see him. So off you to go now."

Harry meet Ron and Hermione out in the corridor.

"She wanted to schedule our Animagi lessons, that's it."

"She also said we need to go talk to Lupin, Harry. So we should go do that right now before Herbology class. We'll meet you two there okay."

"Sure."

Harry and Adriana walked to Lupin's office and knocked.

"Come in."

"You wanted to see us?"

"Yes, I wanted to discuss when we should have those extra dueling lessons. How about we have them every Friday night after your regular Dueling class."

"Sure, but wont you be sick next Friday."

"Only for one night, Harry."

"See you then Professor."

"oh and Professor Dumbledore gave me this note to give to both of you."

Harry took the note and opened it. He read the note only loud enough for Adriana to hear.

_Meet me in my office tonight after the prefect meeting for your first lesson. I know all these extra lessons are making your life busy but it will work out._

_-Dumbledore_

We he was done reading he was at the Green house entrance. He looked at his sister who made a quick flying motion with her hand. He knew She had levitated him here. They went to sit down as Professor Spout greeted them.

"Good Afternoon. Today we will be tending too and learning about medicinal plants that are commonly used."

During the class they worked in groups to plant several medicinal plants.

"I want everyone to get a Magical Plant Growth potion form up here on my desk. You are to carefully put **_three drops_** of it into some water and then poor it into the plant."

Ron mixed the potion into some water and then Adriana poured it into the plant's soil.

"Ms. Patil, I clearly said **only** three drops of the potion."

Parvati had evidently put more than three drops in her water because suddenly the plant she and another two girls were working on had grown 3 feet. The plant then started trying to bite her. She shrieked and ran away. Professor Sprout had to cast a shrinking charm on the plant. The plant wilted and died. She then took off 10 points and told them to help other groups. To everyone's joy, there were no more 'surprises' for the rest of class.

They went to dinner and then worked on homework. Hermione went off to the library.

"Why don't we work on our Divination homework Harry, we have an hour before our first dueling lesson."

"Okay, want to do it the way we usually do it."

"Sure."

"I give I will 'help' you two if you 'help' me.

Harry and Ron always made things up. Professor Trelawney loved it as long as you put tons of awful things that you predicted would happen to you. So Harry, Adriana, and Ron made loads of things up."

"On Monday I will be in danger of getting beat in a fight. How does that sound Harry?"

"Great, on Tuesday I will get hurt by being cursed."

"Good one."

"On Wednessday you could see the Grim." Adriana suggested.

"Smart."

They spent the next hour predicting horrible things that were going to happen to them. Harry predicted his death at one point, while Ron predicted that a troll would attack him. Adriana had said that she would be trampled by the same troll. Hermione came back from the library.

"Hurry, we'll be late for dueling class."

Harry, Adriana, Hermione, and Ron hurried to the great hall where they would be having the classes. When they arrived they saw that the tables had been moved to the side so that there was a large open space in the great hall. They also saw Lupin waiting for everyone to arrive.

"Welcome to your first dueling lesson. I suggest that you learn some curses and practice on your own. Now I want everyone to find a partner." Ron and Hermione partnered up so Harry was parnered with his sister. This was not so bad because they would be evenly matched.

Now today we will practice a disarming spell repeat after me, _Expelliarmus_. Harry would you like to demonstrate?"

"Sure"

Harry pointed his wand at Adriana and yelled, "_Expelliarmus!"_

Adriana was pushed backward with a huge force and her wand flew in the air. Harry caught Adriana's wand. Everyone there clapped except the Slytherins. He then went to help Adriana up.

"That was the Disarming Spell. As you saw, when done properly it shots the victim back and their wand flies in the air to the attacker. Now I would like you all to start practicing."

Harry and Adriana found it interesting to watch Hermione and Ron. Hermione sent Ron flying into the wall. Ron simply managed to get Hermione to fall a little and to make her wand fall form her hand.

"That was an excellent disarming spell Harry."

"Thanks, I've had practice though."

"Adriana why don't you try the spell."

"okay, _Expelliarmus!"_

Harry was pushed backward with a huge force and her wand flew in the air. Adriana caught Harry's wand. She then went to help Harry up. He coughed as he got up because the wind was knocked out of him.

"That was an excellent disarming spell Adriana."

"I have practiced with Harry."

"Let's practice blocking while the others are practicing."

"What is the spell?" they both asked.

"It's called the blocking spell, the incantation is. _Preoccupo Veneficus._"

Adriana and Harry repeated it several times before they tried to cast it, after a couple times they felt ready.

"Ready?" they both nodded. "well, ladies first."

"Preoccupo Veneficus!"

A thin golden light formed in front of her.

"Let's test it Adriana._ Expelliarmus_!"

The force of the disarming spell hit the shield and repelled back into Lupin. The shield turned a violent red but then slowly turned gold again.

"That's the best shield I've ever seen made. No normal students shield could block the spell and shoot it back at the attacker. Even I have trouble doing that the only person I knew who could do that was James."

Adriana felt amazed. She had done something only her father could do and even Lupin couldn't do.

"okay Harry, you next.

"Preoccupo Veneficus!"

A thin golden light formed in front of him.

"Let's test it Harry."

"Expelliarmus!"

The force of the disarming spell hit the shield and repelled back into Lupin. The shield turned a violent red but then slowly turned gold again.

"You father would be proud of both of you. Well it's time to call it a night. Everyone class is over, there will be class tomorrow night too."

Then as everyone left Lupin turned to Harry and Adriana.

"I need to go talk to Dumbledore. By the way, you're to attend the prefects meeting that will be held in the Transfiguration room."

-----

_Author's note: Only Adriana and the plot are mine. However, in this chapter I based the story off of " Fighting Against Voldemort: Year Five at Hogwarts" by alarmarang so she can have that. Everything else in JK Rowling's. _


	12. Good, bad and future

_**Chapter Twelve:**_

_**The Good, the Bad and the Future**_

Harry and Adriana walked to the prefects meeting. Harry felt a little bad, he was achieving all these things while Ron who had a lot of standards to live up to wasn't, and Harry really hoped he wasn't jealous. Adriana also felt bad but hoped Hermione was not mad.

When they arrived they took seats where they would normally sit. Most of the prefects were already there. Justin Finch-Fletchy and Hanna Abbot were sitting next to Harry. To Adriana's dislike Draco sat behind her, where her whispered pick-up lines to her behind her back. In a couple minutes when they were all there including the Head Boy and Head Girl, Dumbledore walked in. Harry and Adriana had no idea that he led the meetings. Dumbledore took a seat at the desk in the front of the room.

"Good evening."

"Good evening," they all responded.

"Tonight we have a few matters to discuss. The first is security. There are rumors of attacks and spies on Hogwarts. Though I'm sure they're not true we still need to take certain precautions. I want anything suspicious reported to me. Also you are to in force the rules so nothing bad happens."

"Is there going to be an attack?" said a worried Hanna Abbot.

"They are only silly rumors which I'm sure are probably not true, nevertheless we need to be careful."

"Oh."

"But from now on the passwords will be changed every week. You will receive notice when they are changed, by the head of your house. Also, there will be a Hogsmede visit this weekend."

The rest of the meeting only lasted 10 minutes in which they discussed everything that would be happening in the next month. At the end of the meeting when everyone was exiting Adriana and Harry lingered. They were excited about his first lesson with Dumbledore, but also very nervous.

"Good evening Adriana, Harry. Let me congratulate you two on your excellent shielding spells, Remus told me about it. Let me tell you, both of you, you are growing to be a very powerful wizard; it runs in your blood that is one of the many reasons Voldemort wanted to kill you. Because you will grow to be as powerful as me, which is why."

Harry sat there shocked at what Dumbledore said that he would grow to be as powerful as he is. Adriana just smiled. She had already known this for awhile.

"Now let's start. First we need to practice the incantation, _Adfero Constituo_."

"Adfero Constituo." They said together.

"Good now. This is what you need to cast on yourself to be able to Apparate. Since you cannot Apparate from Hogwarts we will need to go somewhere else first, so we will just practice what you need to do now."

"Okay."

"What you need to is to think of the place you want to go very clearly in your mind and keep it there, or you may end up Apparating on some mountain. I remember when I fist tried to do it. I was supposed to Apparate to a field, but by mistake I appeared on some one's muggle car."

Harry and Adriana laughed with Dumbledore while hoping they didn't make the same mistake. Then Harry as well as Adriana tried to imagine a younger Dumbledore sitting on the roof of a muggle car riding down a highway, and they giggled some more. Dumbledore seemed to know what they had been thinking because of what he said.

"Yes it was an interesting site. Now after you have the picture imaged in your head you say the spell. If it worked you should be where you imaged. You will hear a small pop when you appear. The farther you are trying to go the longer it takes."

"Don't we have to pass an Apparating Test though?"

"You can learn with me, the only reason others have to pass it is because they try to learn how to do it on their own, but you are being taught." Adriana and Harry nodded in agreement." Now you can make objects transport in Hogwarts. You think of where you want the object to go and then you point your wand at the object and perform the spell. So try to make this book appear on the far desk over there. Harry you can try first."

Harry concentrated on the image of that desk very hard. He then pointed his wand at the book and said the spell.

"_Adfero Constituo!"_

With that the book disappeared and reappeared on the far desk. Harry looked at Dumbledore who had a large smile on his face and his eyes were twinkling.

"Not even I was able to that spell on my first try. That was very good Harry. Learning to Apparate will only take you one ore two lessons because you are so powerful Harry. Now Adriana, you try."

Adriana did the same thing. She too got a different book on the desk.

"Wonderful. I told you that you that you are growing to be powerful wizards. Now let's try transporting thins all over the castle. Think of anything either of you want the book to be transported to?"

"What about Lupin's office?" Adriana suggested.

Okay."

Harry made a clear image of Lupin's office in his mind said the spell and the book disappeared. Then Adriana tried her luck. She got it too disappear, too.

"How will we know if it got there or not though?"

"Let's go see."

Adriana, Harry and Dumbledore walked down to Lupin's office. Then they walked inside. Lupin was on the floor with two books. Sirius was laughing his head off if possible for a dog. Sirius then resumed his human form. He burst out laughing again.

"What happened?"

"These books appeared out of thin air and fell on Remus' head."

"Oops"

"You did that?"

"Yes they did Sirius, on their first try to."

"You truly are your father's Children."

With that Sirius burst out laughing again. They spent the next half an hour chatting about the spell. Harry and Adriana transported several things at their godfathers wish to see them do it. Sirius was very impressed.

"You must have been thinking of Lupin when you preformed the spell, it took your father a week to figure out that you could image a person when doing it."

After everything Adriana and Harry went back to the common room where Ron and Hermione were waiting. They told them all about what they had done.

"That's very advanced magic."

"Hey Harry, Adriana. I have an idea. I have a dung bomb. Why don't you transport it on Malfoy?"

Harry and Ron rolled with laughter. With that Fred and George came over.

"What are you laughing about?"

Harry told them Ron's plan and about the spell.

"That's bloody brilliant!"

"We'll contribute a few dung bombs."

"What if I and Harry did it at the same time?"

"Okay!"

Harry and Adriana concentrated hard on Draco and then transported the dung bombs.

"Let's go see where he is on the Marauder's map."

They checked the map and saw that he had been on the third floor landing. They hurried out of the common room to the third floor. Using a secret hide away they hid in a small room behind a tapestry, which they could magically see through. They saw Malfoy standing there with dung bombs all around him. They rolled with laughter, even Hermione.

"Hey look Filch is coming!"

They then heard the voices of Filch and Malfoy.

"Aha! I finally found the culprit!"

"But it wasn't me sir, they just appeared out of nowhere!"

"Sure, and the Weasley twins are always innocent!"

"But sir."

"We are going to go see Professor McGonagall who is in charge of punishment tonight. I'll personally make sure you get detention!"

Harry, Hermione, Adriana and the Weasleys laughed until their sides hurt.

"That was bloody brilliant Adriana! You too, Harry. Hey why don't we plan a trick on Snape, we could probably get him to eat a Canary Cream one day!"

The rest of the night was spent laughing and planning a few other things which they would laugh at for years to come. Then they headed off to bed.

The next morning the twins and the quartet were still laughing about the trick. Since Ron had given Harry a gift certificate, he would definitely go to Honeydukes. Harry and Adriana wanted Sirius to come with him but Sirius told him he was busy but promised to go the next time.

When they arrived at Hogsmede they went to all of their favorite shops. First they went to Honeydukes. They cam out with their moneybags lighter and each had a bag full of sweets. While Hermione went to a bookstore, Adriana, Harry and Ron went to Zonkos, which was a wizarding joke shop. To Harry's and Ron's surprise they saw Fred and George talking with the manager. They got close enough to listen in.

"So we'll send you two dozen Canary Creams, 3 dozen fake wands, and a box of other things."

"Good, I'll pay you now then."

Adriana, Harry and Ron were shocked when the manager handed them a bag of gold. They then went over to talk to them.

"So you're finally selling them here?"

"Yeah, it was Fred's idea and what do you mean finally?"

"Well I thought you guys would have thought of selling here ages ago."

"Anyway, we're making loads of money off them. It's great as long as Mum doesn't find out. She thinks that because of all this stuff, we didn't get enough O.W.L."

After they bought what they wanted they went to go meet Hermione at the Three Broomsticks. They meet her there. She was waiting at a booth with four Butterbeer Mugs. They sat their discussing things. Ron told Hermione about Fred and George. She looked mildly interested. Just then someone walked in that surprised them so much. Ron suddenly froze with his mouth open.

"Gilderoy Lockhart." Adriana said without looking up. "He is going to say, 'hello hey I'm sorry for everything that I did. I mean, trying to erase your memories and then saying that I would leave you in the chamber of Secrets and say you died. I was really stupid, I acted like an idiot.'"

Harry and Hermione turned around while Ron just looked at Adriana and she kissed him. Lockhart had been a phony teacher in their second year. He had taken credit for many achievements of other wizards and really new nothing at all. Lockhart walked over to where they were and noticed them. He turned around and then tried to walk away. But Harry spoke first.

"Hello, Mr. Lockhart."

"Um, hello, hey I'm sorry for everything that I did. I mean, trying to erase your memories and then saying that I would leave you in the chamber of Secrets and say you died. I was really stupid, I acted like an idiot."

"That's for sure!" said Ron sarcastically.

"Ron! He said he was sorry."

"Well we would have died if it hadn't been for my wand backfiring and hitting him."

"Well we all make mistakes."

"That was a huge mistake Hermione! He nearly killed Adriana, Ginny and the entire Muggle race, including yourself!"

"Um, I think I should go now, there's someone coming that I despise."

"Bye"

They all, with the exception of Adriana, turned to see who was coming. It was Rita Skeeter!

"Hello Harry, Adriana and their friend."

She didn't even say hello to Hermione. Harry knew that this was probably because, Rita had written terrible things about her and was only stopped when Hermione finally got her what she deserved. Rita had been and unregistered Animagi, so Rita was forced to keep quiet unless she wanted Hermione to tell everyone which would get her in big trouble. Then Hermione started talking to Rita Skeeter.

"Are you cured of your horrible writing habits?"

"That is none of your business miss."

"Unless you want me to tell everyone I wouldn't be so unkind to me."

"Fine, just keep quiet. Ok. Hello Harry dear."

"Don't talk to him like that, after writing such mean things about him."

"I can talk to him if it's alright with Harry. Is it alright Harry?"

"No, not now."

"What about you, Adriana?"

"Sure, let's see Voldemort's back."

Ron and Rita flinched at the name.

"Fine I see how it is, oh there's that Lockhart man I need to talk to him, good day!"

After she left the rest of their time in the store was uneventful.

"That was an interesting time there."

"Yeah I know two people that we thought we got rid of. At least Adriana got rid of Rita."

They spent the rest of the afternoon walking and shopping at the rest of the store. Harry bought Hedwig some treats, and Hermione got her cat Crookshanks some more cat nip. Professor McGonagall greeted when they returned.

"Congratulations Potter! You are the captain of the Quidditch team now."

"I am!"

"Yes, and you will be judging the trials for the keeper position tomorrow."

"Wow that's really great Harry!"

"Thanks"

"I'm going to try out tomorrow; I've had a lot of practice."

"Yeah."

They then went to the library to do the rest of their homework. Harry had to do research on Godric Gryffindor. Hermione and Ron were doing him too. Adriana had already finished hers and decided to help them.

"Adriana will you help us. We can't find enough on him. Or at least get Hermione to help."

"I told you, Look in this book." She handed him a book with an old language on the front. "In this a couple stuff is translated. It should have everything you need."

When they were finished they went back to the common room. Harry decided to use Fred and George's gift. He grabbed it from his trunk. On the front he read what it wrote.

_See what people are saying behind your back. Just cast a revealing spell and what's been whispering behind your back will appear._

Harry had Adriana tell him the revealing spell, _resero_. Then things started to magically appear.

_I bet Harry was responsible for me getting Detention, him, his poor friend, and that mudblood girl._

_-Draco Malfoy_

_Harry is so scary; Voldemort is always after him._

_-Parvati Patil_

"I could have told you Draco thought that." Ron and Adriana said together.

Then next day Harry woke up really early. A notice in the common room was posted that said Keeper trials were that day. Harry wanted to go practice Quidditch, he hadn't for a long time and was anxious about it. He felt relieved once he got to the Quidditch field. He then noticed someone else. They came zooming down.

"Hello Harry. Wonderful morning for flying doesn't you think?"

"I thought I would me the only one out here."

"I can leave so the captain can practice."

"No it's okay Adriana."

Harry kicked off form the ground on his Firebolt, the best racing broom made so far. Harry's was even better than Draco's Nimbus Two Thousand and One broom. Harry loved being able to fly wherever he wanted. Then his sister pointed out they were being watched. Harry could see a black dog on the end of the field, who could only be one person, his godfather. They flew over and landed.

"What are you doing here?"

Sirius resumed his human form, first checking to see if anyone was around.

"I came to see you fly."

"How did you know I was flying?"

"I saw someone flying in the Quidditch field and thought it was either you or your sister."

"Why would you want to watch me race around though?"

"He is your godfather remember, it's good seeing you have fun. Especially after last year."

"Anyway let's go get some breakfast your to skinny."

"Alright."

After breakfast Harry and Adriana went back out to practice some more. Then they practiced with Ron. Ron was better than Harry expected but Adriana had already known. Ron only missed two quaffles out of the 24 they threw at Ron.

"You're really good Ron, I bet you're the best person to try out."

"Thanks Harry"

They practiced some more and then people started arriving. The rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team arrived. Fred, George, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Katie Bell all sat down next to Harry.

"Congratulations Harry!"

"You'll make a great Quidditch captain!"

"Thanks"

"Are you also staying Adriana? Why didn't you practice with Ron?"

"I just was flying to relax. I am trying out."

When everyone who was going to try out was there Harry began the trials.

"As I call your name step up to the broom. Kick off the ground and fly around the field a few times. Then go over to the nearest goal where you will be tested to see how many quaffles you can block. First we have Seamus Finnegan."

Seamus stepped up to the broom, mounted, and then rose into the air. He flew around the field three times and then stopped at the nearest goal. Alicia and Katie grabbed two quaffles and flew up by the goal. They then began throwing them. Seamus was okay; he got 6 out of the 10 quaffles. Harry recorded this on a clipboard that he had.

"Lavender Brown"

Lavender did better than Seamus; she got 7 out of ten.

Dean Thomas got 6 out of ten.

Colin Creevy got 5 out of ten.

Ginny Weasley got 7 out of ten.

Dennis Creevy got 6 out of ten.

The next person came as a shock to a lot of people.

"Neville Longbottom"

Neville did surprisingly well, for someone who had melted more than four cauldrons in less than a month he was spectacular. After the ten shots he had blocked 9 of them, more than anyone else had so far everyone stood up in shock with the exception of Adriana.

"Where did you learn to fly like that Neville?" asked Ron

"My neighbors"

"Wow"

"Next we had Ron Weasley."

If possible, Ron did at least three times better than Neville. His flying was perfect. When he tested to see how many he got, he managed to block every single one.

"Last we have Adriana P…err…Hagrid."

Adriana was, if possible, better than Ron. She also blocked every single one, barely paying attention as she did.

"We have to have a shoot off. Ron and Adriana, First one to miss gets to be back up keeper."

After about 20 minutes, neither one missed a shot. Finally, Adriana 'missed' one. They landed as Harry stood up.

"Sorry Adriana but Ron is our new keeper!

Ron's face was instantly full of grins. He was now part of the Gryffindor house team.

"Great Job Ron! You too Adriana, You were Great but you are going to be the reserve team's keeper."

Everyone went back to the Gryffindor tower to celebrate. The Weasley twins went to get some treats from Hogsmede using the familiar passage way that started at the statue of the one humped Witch and eventually came out in the basement of Honeydukes. Harry had used this passage several times during his third year to sneak into Hogsmede. Ron came over to Adriana.

"Great job. I had one question though."

"Did I let you win?" He nodded. "Yes and I think I have a present for you." She stood up and gave Ron a kiss.

When the Weasley twins got back they saw that they had brought back a large assortment of things. They had brought back many large bottles of butterbeer, large bars of chocolate, and they had some of their joke things to which Adriana, Ron and Harry noticed were disguised as harmless pastries. No one else noticed that there were some Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in the pile of sweets until people started bursting into Canaries all over the room. So people avoided the rest of the pastries. Then Neville was the first to discover a ton tongue toffee. Everyone started staring at him.

"Look at his tongue!"

"What happened to it?"

"Ton Tongue Toffees"

"How do we make it stop?"

"_Tantus Tantillus_"

Adriana had preformed the spell. Neville's tongue started shrinking until it stopped when his tongue was back to normal.

"Wow, how long can they get?"

"Well we got Harry's mean cousin's tongue to grow over 4 feet!"

"Wow!"

"How much are they?"

"They are 6 sickles each, you can get them from us or we are starting to sell them at Zonko's wizarding joke shop in Hogsmede."

"I'll buy a couple."

Fred and George managed to sell a few dozen of them to different people in the common room. Harry and Ron couldn't help wondering whose tongue would suddenly be growing 4 feet long.

Just then Adriana reminded Harry that they had an extra dueling lesson with professor Lupin in 5 minutes.

"Hey Ron I have to go see Lupin, see you later, and congratulations again!"

"Bye Harry! See you later Adriana!"

"Yeah, Bye."

Harry and Adriana quickly made their way down to Lupin's room. They made it just in time. When they entered the room they saw Snuffles, Ms. Figg, and Lupin all sitting by the fire.

"Hello" they said, very out of breath.

"Good evening Harry. You too, Adriana"

"Let's start by going over some spells and curses."

"Ok."

Then Ms. Figg spoke.

"I heard about your excellent shielding charms, congratulations!"

"um, thanks"

"Lets start reviewing some spells; I know you know the disarming spell, the shielding spell, and some basic ones. But you need to learn a lot more."

They spent the next hour reviewing different spells and curses. Adriana and Harry learned many spells that would slow down the attacker, and curses that would send attackers screaming in pain."

"Now, the most painful legal spell is the _Vulnero Excrucio _spell. So you can practice on this." She had gotten a jar of spiders from her desk. "they are from Hogsmeade."

Ms. Figg forced a spider out with her wand.

"Ladies first."

"_Vulnero Excrucio!"_

The spider made a shrieking sound. Then all of the sudden it died and disappeared in a burst of light.

"Good job, Adriana. You next, Harry."

She forced another spider out of the jar.

"Vulnero Excrucio!"

The spider did the same as Adriana's had. Finally disappearing in a burst of light.

"Wonderful Harry."

Adriana and Harry then learned several painful spells, some other very painful but useful curses, and charms that make it easier for them to duel. Then it was time for them to go to bed.

"Good night Adriana! Good night Harry!"

"Good night Lupin, Ms. Figg, Snuffles."

Harry and Adriana meet up with Ron and Hermione and told them about all the spells and curses they learned. They then told them about the pain curse. They finished their homework and then went off to bed. Adriana and Harry then fell into an uneasy sleep as he remembered the spiders.

**_Then next morning:_**

Something didn't feel right to Harry or his sister. They just had a bad feeling. They knew something was wrong when they walked into the Great Hall and saw the faces of everyone at the head table. When the Great Hall had filled up with people, Dumbledore stood up.

"I have some very bad news. Due to the Ministry of Magic's concerns, there will be Dementors coming and stationing themselves around the school. The Minister of Magic has promised us that the Dementors will not come in around the school even though they did this and almost preformed the Dementor's Kiss on a student two years ago. So, I want everyone to be extremely careful."

Immediately the Great Hall was filled with people talking. Adriana and Harry knew that people like the Slytherins would be making jokes about how Harry fainted when a Dementor ever got near him. Adriana did too, but only a few people knew.

"Harry, are you okay?" asked Adriana quietly.

Harry guessed that his thoughts about Dementors had shown on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Harry, I know that you are worried."

"Yeah but Not about me. What happens if the Demetors see Sirius?"

"They won't"

"Since breakfast is over, let's go to the library to do some research for our homework." Hermione suggested.

"Okay."

"Harry, Adriana, can you come here for a second?"

Lupin was calling Harry and Adriana over.

"Sure, we'll meet you two in the library."

"Okay." Ron and Hermione responded.

Harry and Adriana walked over to Lupin and Snuffles. Harry was trying not to look upset.

"Um, about the Dementors, do you two want to practice tonight in dueling class?"

"Sure. But why would Adr… oh yeah."

"Another thing, Snuffles is worried about you possibly coming across a Dementor, so he wants to walk around with you two during the day now. We cleared it with all the professors. Of course he will be sleeping in the Boys dormitory."

"Okay."

"Good then, good bye Harry, goodbye Adriana, goodbye Snuffles."

'Snuffles' then happily padded along with them. They walked together to the library where Harry and Adriana greeted Hermione and Ron.

"Hello Snuffles!"

"Is he going to walk around with you now because of certain things?"

"Yeah. Also with Adriana"

"Cool."

They spent half an hour doing research, and then they went on their way to Defense against the Dark Arts. As they walked out, they saw Malfoy reenacting what happened to Harry whenever a Dementor came near.

"Oh no, a Dementor!"

Then Draco fell down onto the floor, pretending to faint. A group of Slytherins started laughing. Draco got up and noticed Adriana watching him. He went up to them Sirius started growling, and his hackles were raised.

"Hello, Adriana how about on the next Hogsmeade trip, We go get a butterbeer."

"Don't talk to her Malfoy!" Harry said stepping between Malfoy and Adriana.

"Oh, Hello Potter, be careful of the Dementors, you might faint!"

"Shut up, Draco!" yelled Ron

"Why should I you… poor person!"

"Because you're an awful person, and even toads are more handsome then you!" Hermione yelled back.

Draco stood abashed. He had never been insulted like that in his life. Adriana just looked away so no one could see her eyer. She had no desire to fight with him, or even see him.

"Mudblood!"

Blue eyes shot up before Harry and Ron had to hold Adriana back. However, they did not hold Hermione back. She slugged him right in the jaw.

"Come on Harry, Ron, Adriana. We don't want to be around scum like this."

"You'll pay for that muggle!" yelled Draco while clutching his jaw.

Harry, Adrian and Ron looked very impressed. Snuffles tongue was hanging out. She had just insulted Draco and then punched him! Ron spoke first. Sirius looked as if he was laughing his head off as well.

"Hermione, you could get _detention_ for that!"

"Draco deserved it, I don't care if I get detention, it was worth it! Why didn't you do anything Adriana?"

"I can't make Draco mad. I could get my dad sent to Azkaban if I do. Although, Harry and Ron were having trouble keeping me from killing Draco.

They arrived at Ms. Figg's classroom. They took their seats in the front of the class. Sirius lay on the floor in between Harry and Adriana. This class was with the Slytherins so when Draco came in they burst out laughing. Draco had a big bruise on his jaw and looked furious. He took a seat at the back of the class with the other Slytherins. For the entire class, he glared at Hermione.

"Today we will be learning anti-curse spells. Can anyone tell me about them?" Adriana's hand was instantly up in the air. "Yes, Adriana?"

"They are used to protect people from curses during duels and in everyday life. They are used on important Ministry officials to ensure their safety."

"Right you are. Five points for Gryffindor."

They spent the entire class working on the Contra Imprecor spell. About half way through class Hagrid's Foster-child took pity on Draco and healed him. By the end of the class two thirds of the students were able to cast it weakly, includong Draco, now that he wasn't in pain. Harry and Adriana were able to do it very powerfully and had both gotten Gryffindor 15 points. Draco, Harry and Adriana was glad to see, hadn't been able to do it.

"Next we have potions."

They walked down to the dungeons with Snuffles behind them. They set up their cauldrons and sat waiting for Professor Chang.

"Today we will be making sleeping potions. Please get out the correct ingredients."

Adriana started chopping roots and throwing them into his cauldron. When all the correct ingredients were put in they waited 20 minutes for it to simmer.

After the potions were completed they tested them. Professor Chang had gotten a bunch of toads for them to test the potions on. First Hermione tested hers. The toad immediately fell asleep. Then Ron tried his. His worked a little the toad started to hop away but after about a minute it started to sleep. Then there was Neville potion. The toad suddenly turned pink and then jumped in a cauldron and fell asleep. Everybody laughed, and even Neville joined in. When it was Harry's turn the toad immediately fell asleep. Adriana barely put in a drop and her toad fell asleep.

Then they went to lunch where Hermione was immersed in a book called Studying for the O.W.L.s.

"Hermione, you're studying _already_?"

"Yes, and you should too."

"Oh. Calm down I was just asking."

Lunch was quiet and Harry was dreading going to Divination. He was not in the mood. They said goodbye to Hermione and then Harry, Adriana, Ron and Snuffles went off to Divination.

"How is Snuffles going to get up the ladder?"

"He will have to stay here. Now hurry up the ladder before we are late."

Snuffles waged his tail so Harry assumed that meant that that was alright. Ron went up the ladder first. Harry said goodbye and then Harry climbed up the ladder.

Harry, Adriana, and Ron sat at the back table again. Just then, Professor Trelawney came into view.

"Today we will begin mind reading. Now get a partner and we will start. Just concentrate on your partner and try to think what they might be thinking."

Harry doubted anyone there was going to do it. So he asked Adriana.

"See anything in my mind?"

"you are thinking about the burns on the table and the Demetors. Ron is thinking about Professor Trelawney in muggle clothes, among other things."

"Yes, how did you know that?"

"I can read your mind. What about you Ron?"

Ron just stared at her. He looked like he was remembering the Yule ball. Harry had been with Ginny while Adriana had gone with Ron. When they had danced together, Ron seemed to be in beautiful Robes and they forgot about everyone else.

"Adriana, you look weird. Harry your si… you look weird too."

Harry and Adriana were flying on their brooms and looking down at everything that was happening. There was a small island in the middle of a big ocean. Adriana and Harry could see a small castle full of prison cells. Then they saw Dementors. Adriana and Harry wondered where they were. But stopped to see what was happening.

There was Voldemort, with several Death Eaters. They were flying towards the island. Adriana and Harry wanted to stop them but they couldn't control the brooms. Voldemort and the Death Eaters talked to a Dementor that was at the entrance to the castle. Harry and Adriana couldn't hear what they were saying. The Dementor at the entrance disappeared and came back with a group of about a 20 Dementors. Then Voldemort, the Death Eaters, and the Dementors started flying away.

Harry felt his scar burning and then…

"Harry, are you alright? Adriana what's wrong with your chest?""

"Leave them alone, they're waking up."

Adriana and Harry opened their eyes. They were on the ground. Harry's scar hurt but Adriana was clutching her chest.

"What happened?"

"You both were looking really weird and then you fainted and started twitching. Then your scar started bleeding and her chest started bleeding."

Harry touched his scar. Adriana knew that her scar was bleeding too. There was blood on his hand from where he had touched his scar and Blood on her robes. The pain was slowly beginning to going away.

"What happened, dear?"

Harry didn't want to say so he lied, "I don't remember."

"Do you my dear?" Professor Trelawney looked at Adriana.

"No, But I do know that what ever it was, is going to be bad."

"Well that's too bad, you two better go down to the hospital wing."

"Yeah."

Harry and Adriana climbed back down the ladder. Sirius immediately came up to them. The dog looked at them, saw Harry's face and then started running down the hall towards Dumbledore's office. Harry and Adriana ran to catch up, since they had no intention of ever going to the hospital wing. Sirius went into human form.

"Vampire Pops."

Then Sirius went back to dog form. The gargoyle that was the entrance to Dumbledore's office opened. Sirius scampered up the steps into the headmaster's office. Adriana and Harry followed. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk looking in a book. When Sirius, Adriana, and Harry came bursting into his room he looked up. Sirius went back to human form. Then Dumbledore, whose eyes were gazing at Harry's scar and at the blood on Adriana's robes, spoke.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. They came out of Divination looking very weary and his scar had blood on it and she had blood on her robes, so I came up here with them."

"What happened, Harry?"

"We were in Divination and we fainted."

Harry and Adriana then went on to explain their dream to them, about the fortress and Voldemort. They told them how the Dementors had gone off with Voldemort. Then lastly, how they woke up with their scars bleeding and hurting.

"What scar?"

"never mind, Harry. Where do you think that was, Albus?"

"I know what you saw was Voldemort getting the Dementor's support at Azkaban."

"So did that really happen, or was it a dream?"

"It is neither, Harry, it is a prediction."

"So you know that this is going to happen?"

"Indeed, I do. As did your sister apparently."

"Is there anything we can do to prevent this from happening, Albus?"

"I am afraid not, since Fudge refuses to take the protection of Azkaban away from the Dementors."

"So we just have to sit here and let it happen?"

"Yes. But what if the order went in?" Adriana said quickly.

"But we have an advantage then, because we know it is going to happen."

"Correct, Harry."

"Well, we should get your scar cleaned up." his godfather spoke.

Then Sirius preformed a charm and his scar was cleaned up while Adriana cleaned herself up, with the same charm.

"Thanks!"

"No problem."

"Sirius, you, Adriana, and Harry better go off to class; I will go talk to Remus, and Arabella Figg."

"Okay, what class next?"

"Care of Magical Creatures."

"Excellent, let's go."

Sirius resumed the form of Snuffles. Then they set off outside the castle to Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures class

**_Author's note:_** _Only Adriana and the plot are mine. However, in this chapter I based the story off of " Fighting Against Voldemort: Year Five at Hogwarts" by alarmarang so she can have that. Everything else in JK Rowling's._


	13. heartbreak & dreams

_**Chapter Thirteen:**_

_**Heartbreak and Dreams**_

Adriana and Harry greeted Ron and Hermione out side of Hagrid's hut.

"Oh, Harry and Adriana, Ron told me what happened and I was so worried!"

Harry told them what they saw in the dream.

"Is that something that really happened?"

"Its ok, I, Adriana and Snuffles went to Dumbledore."

"What did he say?"

"He said that it's a prediction that the Dementors in Azkaban are going to join forces with Voldemort."

Before either of them had time to look worried Hagrid come out of his hut to begin the class and interrupted all of their thoughts. Hagrid led them out into the back area around his hut. There was a fenced in area where there were tons of silver-green lizards that were all less than a foot in length. The skin of the creatures looked like a lot of the fabric for purses.

"Oh, What cute mokes and the look so happy!"

"Right you are, Adriana. These lit'le critters have the ability to shrink. They will shrink when they are unhappy. Each of you will get one to care for. So you have to keep them happy. If your creature is its regular size at the end of the class then you did a good job and will get 10 points each."

Everyone picked out a Moke to take care of which had a green tail, a silver head, and a mixture of green and silver for its body. They all fed their Moke slivers of meat, and different grasses that Hagrid provided. To keep them happy was very easy. You just had to let them crawl all over you and scratch under their heads. Harry's Moke liked to crawl on Snuffles too and Snuffles didn't seem to mind. At the end of the class everyone had managed to keep their Moke happy, with the exception of Malfoy. He had scared his and it almost shrank into nothingness.

"That was easy enough."

"Yeah, it was better than most classes."

"Let's go to dinner quickly so we can get to dueling class on time."

Dinners that night seamed unusually quiet. Draco was avoiding everyone's looks, and to Hermione's delight looked extremely embarrassed. Adriana was enjoying the quiet dinner. Harry ended up in thought too. However, the Hall filled with laughter interrupting their thoughts. Harry and Adriana looked up from his dinner to see what was going on. They joined in the laughing when they saw what had happened. Someone from the Slytherin table had just turned into a canary, having come across a Canary Cream. Harry was even more surprised when the Canary turned back into a human. It was Draco!

"Hey Fred, how did you mange that one?"

"We didn't do that!"

"Then who did?"

"I don't know."

Harry and Adriana wondered who had done it if Fred and George hadn't. Adriana looked at Hermione who had a silly grin on her face. Ron, who saw the grin too, spoke.

"Did you do that, Hermione?"

To Harry's, Adriana's and Ron's amazement, Hermione nodded.

"Hermione!"

"What?"

"You're becoming quite the troublemaker!"

"I just couldn't stand to see Malfoy make fun of what happened to Harry."

"Glad no one knows that…" but Adriana stopped. She had never told anyone besides Lupin and Hagrid. "It could be you." She finished quickly.

Her friends looked at her weirdly but they left the still laughing hall. They dropped their books off at the common room and went back to the Great Hall. When dueling class started, Harry and Adriana were partners again. Snuffles stood watching from the corner of the Hall. While the rest of the class practiced various curses, Harry and Adriana practiced the things they were learning with Lupin.

Lupin had found another Boggart so Harry could practice. They went off into a corner of the Hall. Harry made sure that they were far away from Sirius. Since Sirius was also very afraid of Dementors.

"Harry will go first. You ready, Harry?"

"Yes."

Lupin opened the suitcase. All of the sudden a Dementors appeared.

"Expecto Patronum!"

A silvery stag irrupted out of Harry's wand and charged at the Dementors. The Dementors wavered.

"Riddikulus!"

Lupin had performed the anti-Boggart spell. Lupin locked the suitcase back up.

"Great job Harry."

"Thanks."

Snuffles suddenly came over and up to Harry.

"He recognized the stag, and I bet he wants to talk to you later. Okay Adriana your turn."

"I'm ready."

Lupin opened the trunk. However, a dementor did not come out but instead the full moon. Adriana's eyes went wide before she spoke.

"Riddikulus!"

The boggart retreated.

"What the bloody hell happened!" Adriana was shaking.

"It would seem that you are not afraid of the dementor but of the full moon. Why are you afraid of the moon?"

"Well, I may be a werewolf. You see,Greyback bit me on the full moon. Although Snape had given him wolfsbane he attacked me. I read in a book that it can take a full year for a fresh werewolf to appear as such."

"Did you tell Dumbledore?"

"No actually I have only told you guys. Listen, can you guys tell him for me? I have to talk to Draco after class."

"You are going to talk to Malfoy!"

"When we bumped into him earlier we accidently switched books..."Harry eyed her suspisiously but nodded in understanding.

"You should go now and come back." Remus suggested

"Okay" Adriana said reluctantly but then left."

Lupin went over to the rest of the class.

"We are going to have a duel now. You are to duel with your partner. A winner is declared when the other person declares defeat, you may begin now. This will be practice for a Dueling Tournament we will be having. The Dueling Tournament will be held after the Halloween feast and anyone can participate."

Adriana walked into Dumbledore in the hallway.

"Oof, Sorry Albus. Listen I have to tell you something. When I was with Voldemort Greyback bit me when he was in full form."

"Why didn't you tell me before, Adriana?"

"I didn't want to worry you even more."

"I will speak with Snape. You should be in Dueling class though."

"Right. Thanks Albus."

Adriana turned around and headed back. By the time she had gotten back the duels had just finished. Adriana waited for Malfoy outside the hall. She wished they _were_ switching books and she was not just engaging her curiosity.

"Hey, baby." Malfoy had come out of the hall. Everyone else had left. "Let's go for a walk, shall we?" The brunette followed as they headed out onto the grounds. "I heard how you escaped for the dark lord. Very impressive."

"And who told you that?" She asked sarcasticly.

"Like you have to ask. Anyway, I have a proposal for you. I won't let any one you care about land in Azkaban if…"

"If I go out with you?"

"If you would be my girlfriend." Adriana stopped in her tracks. But then thought about something.

"Why would you, of all Slytherins, want to date a Gryffindor?"

"That is the beauty of it, isn't it? It's a political move really. Make sure my family is in a good light." Malfoy looked over at her. "You were willing to try back in first year."

"That is when you were cute and i didnt see you for the arse hole you are!"

"You'll see how much of an arse i can be when your Daddy's in Jail." Draco was nose to nose with her. She tried to back up but backed up into someone. Crabbe and Goyle were behind her. " After the Quiddach I expect you in my common room for our first date. Until then, baby." Malfoy departed with his goons and Adriana walked up to the Gryffindor common room. Harry had finished his homework with Ron and Hermione. The tears had stopped and she decided not to tell them what would happen in full.

"I think I am going to bed."

"Wait took you so long?"

"He asked me out on another date." She scuffed. "I said i'd give him one chance." No one saw the water building on her lower lids.

"You're what?" Ron was now standing.

"Relax Ron, I am sure Adriana can take care of herself, Right?" Harry said quickly.

"R-right Harry. 'Night." Adriana went to bed but it took a while for her to go to sleep. When she did her sleep was unsettling.

_"Wormtail!"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Did you get everyone together for the attack?"_

_"Yes, my Lord."_

_"Good job, Wormtail."_

_"Thank you, my Lord."_

_"We will finally join forces with the Dementors. We will plan the attack to be carried out in exactly 2 weeks. Will they be ready by then?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Good. Once we have the Dementors, we will then join forces with the giants. Then we will finally be able to rule and I will finally be able to kill Harry Potter."_

_"Are you sure you want him, my Lord? Is it truly necessary?"_

_"Yes, he has cost me too much to let go. Do you suggest that you don't want Potter dead? You are weak, Wormtail. You allowed him to save your life, and now you are defiant to your master. You will need punishing, Wormtail."_

_"Yes, my Lord…"_

_"Crucio!"_

_"Ahhhhhhhhhh_hhhhhhhhhh"Adriana woke screaming in pain. Her scar was burning and her heart raced. She heard Hermione run over.

"What's wrong?Is someone attacking you, Adriana? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, go back to bed," She barely managed to say. It hurt too much to talk but Hermione made her sit-up.

"Does this have anything to do with you-know-who?" Adriana nodded and tried to stand up but was very weak. Hermione caught her.

"We have to make sure Harry's alright." Adriana then collapse on to the floor. Hermione was hesitant to leave her but she ran to get Sirius and Harry.

While Hermione was gone only a few seconds, Adriana had made it out the door. Hermione did not have to catch her. Her godfather had levitated both Harry and Adriana. He told Hermione to go back to bed. She argued with him but she finally went back to bed. Sirius ran through the halls with his godchildren. Sirius was lucky that no one was out in the corridor that late at night. He managed to get to Dumbledore's office with out being seen. To his surprise Dumbledore was standing at the entrance.

"I will take Adriana and you take Harry up."

Sirius ran with Harry up to Dumbledore's office. He laid Harry on the large oak desk. Then he turned to Dumbledore who was laying Adriana on the couch.

"How did you know?"

"I knew something was wrong, and knew it had to do with Harry and Adriana."

"Will they be okay?"

"Yes, this could have only happened because of extreme pain and suffering."

"Can you wake them?"

"Yes, I will. Sirius, don't worry. I will start with Harry since Adriana looks as if she is beginning to wake up by herself"

Dumbledore said a few spells on Harry who lay motionless on the desk. His scar was bleeding, as it had been the day before when he had had the dream. His face was pale and looked extremely white. Slowly, Harry opened his eyes. Harry found it hard to speak, and his body hurt all over. He turned his head to see the worried face of his godfather and then he saw Dumbledore.

Adriana too was beginning to wake up. She felt very nauseous but in even more pain. Her scar was bleeding through her shirt and she was much paler then Harry. She looked at Harry and sat up.

"Do not try to speak, Harry. I have a feeling, though, that you have something to tell us once the pain subsides."

"Is there anything we can do to stop the pain now, Albus?"

"Chocolate, and rest is the only cure Sirius. There is some chocolate in my top desk drawer."

Sirius walked over to the other side of the desk while Dumbledore watched Adriana. He pulled open the drawer and found a large piece of chocolate. He broke of some small pieces and feed them to Harry. The color on Harry's face began to come back. Harry's scar had stopped bleeding. Harry tried to get up. Sirius rushed over to help his godson. Dumbledore conjured a soft green chair which Sirius placed Harry on.

"Is he alright?"

Sirius and Harry now looked at Adriana. She had spoken so quietly they almost didn't hear her. Dumbledore walked over and gave Adriana some chocolate. Although she looked better her color did not come back

"It was a dream," he said softly.

"You had another dream, Harry?"

"Yes."

"He woke up screaming in pain."

"It was Voldemort, he was torturing Wormtail."

"Why?" spoke the reassuring voice of Dumbledore.

"He was planning the attack of Azkaban. He said it was to be in two weeks. Then he said he could kill someone." Adriana said and then added slowly. "Kill Harry."

Adriana's eyes were downcast. She and Harry were having difficulties speaking. It was becoming easier for Harry to talk since the pain was quickly going away. Sirius handed him some more chocolate as Dumbledore gave Adriana another couple of pieces. Adriana and Harry ate them appreciatively. Harry then felt ready to continue talking but Adriana w3as beginning to space-out.

"Wormtail was doubtful about killing me. He asked Voldemort if it was really necessary to kill me. Voldemort got all angry, and asked if Wormtail if he was defying him. He said that since he had allowed me to save his life that he was week. So Voldemort preformed the Cruciatus Curse on him. "

"Is that everything?"

"Yes."

"Did he say everything Adriana?"

"Huh, what? Oh yeah."

"Well at least we know when the attack will be. This is good because we will be having another Order of the Phoenix meeting before than."

"Um, headmaster? Why was it so painful that we fainted?"

"Since Voldemort is gaining more and more power, he is more evil. When you have these dreams, you can feel Voldemort's evil, which is why it is so painful. I think that this and the fact that he preformed the Cruciartus curse would explain everything that happened tonight. So, finish your chocolate and then I want you to get a lot of sleep, even though it may be hard, it is the only way to get rid of the pain. Adriana," He turned and faced the young witch," I would like to talk to you before you go back to bed.

Sirius was looking very grave. Adriana knew he was worried about Harry and her. They both hated it and wished they wouldn't. Dumbledore came over to Harry with his wand. Harry wondered what Dumbledore was doing but Adriana just watched. Then Dumbledore said one word.

"Obdormio."

Sirius left with Harry leaving Adriana alone with Dumbledore.

"It there something bothering you Adriana."

"Yes, No, Just...I am thinking about an ex is all..." She smiled softly, "but thanks. Anyway I think I am ready for sleep." Dumbledore nodded.

"Obdormio."

Adriana woke up very late in the evening. _Where am I?_ Then she remembered the dream and everything that happened the night before. She then saw Lupin standing next to her brother. She was lying on a bed. Sirius was lying at her brother's feet on another bed. She heard Lupin then speaks.

"Dumbledore put a sleeping spell on you. They force a person to sleep until they have had enough sleep. You've been sleeping for more than 12 hours, so I guess you really needed it."

Sirius resumed his normal form.

"Good morning, Harry, or should I say, Good evening. I see that your sister has also awoken from her slumber."

"Hello, Sirius, Harry."

"Hello Adriana."

Lupin went back over to his desk, grabbed a huge bar of chocolate, and broke it in Half. He then handed half to Harry, and half to Adriana.

"That is from Dumbledore. He didn't want to send either of you back to the common room. He also didn't want to put you both in the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey would just fill you full of potions that wouldn't help. Sirius wanted to be with you two, so we put you here."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Harry."

Harry and Adriana began to eat their halves of the chocolate bar. They felt warmth spreading all over his body. Sirius looked a lot better than he had that night. Adriana suspected that his godfather had gotten some sleep too.

"What about classes, though?"

"Oh, yeah. Ron and Hermione stopped by. We wanted to keep you guys sleeping so they had to go. They'll be quite pleased, though, that you're feeling better. Hermione said that you only missed Charms and Potions, though."

"Oh, good."

"Dumbledore said that you are to stay here until tomorrow. I will go get you guys some food from the kitchens."

Lupin then left the room. Suddenly Ms. Figg came in with 2 large steaming goblets of something. She also had a small bag.

"Hello Harry dear, I hope you're feeling better. Here, I brought you some hot butterbeer. I also brought some for you Adriana. Also, your friend Ron put some things in this bag and asked if I could give it to you."

Harry took a large sip of the Butterbeer, which tasted very good. Then he took out the contents of the bag. There was a set of clean robes, his Divination homework, a chocolate frog, and a note from him and Hermione to his sister and Harry. Harry smiled. Sirius could help him predict awful things that could happen to him for his Divination homework.

"I better stay in dog form in case anyone else unexpectedly rushes in."

"Well I better be going now. I have to go grade 6 dozen vampire essays. Oh, hello Remus!"

Lupin had just walked in with a large tray of food that was enough to feed them all for two meals. He was closely followed by what looked like…

"Dobby!"

"Hello Harry. Hello Adriana, yous don't mind me coming, sirs and miss. Do you?"

"Of course we don't"

"No Dobby, its nice having people visit me."

"Thank yous, Harry and Adriana"

"I got a lot of food. It reminded me of all the times we snuck down to the kitchen night long ago."

"Wow! Thanks!"

"By the way, this house elf named Dobby said he was your friend, and wanted to say hi to you when he heard the food was for you."

"Oh yes, I know Dobby, he's my friend. How are you, Dobby?"

"Very good, sir."

Harry and Adriana examined what Dobby was wearing. He had a tea cozy on his head, his socks were mismatched, and he was wearing a bright yellow sweater, which was to big for him. Then Harry's eyes fell on the bright silver badge on the top of his sweater.

"What's that, Dobby?"

"Oh, Harry Potters sir, I am now the head elf of the kitchen!"

"That's great, Dobby!"

"I must be going now. I am needed in the kitchen. I am making your Christmas present. Bye, sirs!"

"Goodbye, Dobby!"

Then Harry, Adriana, Lupin, and Sirius sat down to eat. Lupin conjured up four goblets that refilled themselves when you drank them empty. Harry enjoyed eating the delicious food and the cold pumpkin juice. Though, he had just finished his steaming butterbeer that Ms. Figg had brought him. Harry and Adriana then laid down and started their homework. Harry got stuck with his Divination homework and decided to ask Sirius for help.

"Sirius, do you think you could help me with my Divination homework?"

"I remember Divination. You don't by any chance make them up do you? That's what we did when we took Divination."

"Really Sirius. Please don't give him any encouragement."

Sirius and Harry ignored her and continued talking.

"Yes, I need to figure out some awful things to happen to me."

"You could get seriously injured in a duel? Or maybe be in danger of poison one day…"

"Yeah! Thanks!"

Harry spent the next 20 minutes thinking of horrible things to happen to him with his godfather. Then they just sat down and talked about things with Adriana. Neither of them had ever known their father so they had a lot of questions. They discussed James first. Sirius told them about how they were able to become Animagi, and everything they did. Harry and Adriana forgot all of the things they had been worried about (although Adriana still was haunted by Draco.) They felt content sitting there just chatting with his godfather about things. They were not at all tired since they had slept the whole day. Harry and Adriana spent the rest of the night just resting and doing homework, which was more fun when they did it with their godfather.

The next day, Harry and Adriana joined Ron and Hermione outside the Transfiguration room. Harry told them all about his dream. Hermione looked worried even though she knew they had had a dream two days ago.

"Do you think you will keep having dreams?"

"I don't know, but I hope not."

"That's really serious you two, oh, Hello Snuffles!"

They took their seats at the front of the room and waited for Professor McGonagall to arrive.

"Today we will finish up Animagi and then start on conjuring things. We will learn how to conjure simple things first though, so don't worry. Now open your books to page 176."

They spent the first half of the lesson discussing how to become an Animagi. They then went on to conjuring.

"Today we will be attempting to conjure buttons and pins. I will tell you that this is not easy, and I doubt that many of you will get it the first try. Now all you have to do is simply think very hard about what you want to conjure and then flick your wand. Now if you have trouble doing this you can does an easier spell using the incantation, _Appareo_. Begin."

Harry thought hard about a green button. He flicked his wand. Suddenly a big green button appeared out of midair and fell onto the table. Professor McGonagall came over to see the button.

"Very good, Mr. Potter! Since you seem to have no trouble doing this, try some harder things. Then maybe you can try to conjure food. You too, Ms. Hagrid."

Adriana had not only conjured the blue button she was suppose to but the pin also. Hermione also had no problem moving buttons and then moved on to harder thing. Ron had to use the incantation. Neville had done it, but when he did do it he conjured many pins that magically started to attack him. Professor McGonagall had to help Neville out.

Adriana then made several things appear. She made a goblet, a chair, and then a desk. Harry also conjured many things. They were very good at it.

"Now, when conjuring things there are certain limitations. You cannot conjure certain things like gold, silver, and a lot of foods. When conjuring things there are size limits constructed by the ministry. When you cook with magic, you can conjure a few things, but not a lot of things. There is a full updated list on page 571 in your book."

Harry and Adriana moved on to food. They felt thirsty so Harry decided to conjure some pumpkin juice into his goblet while his sister decide to conjure some apple juice into her goblet. They thought very hard on pumpkin juice. They then flicked their wands and pointed it at the goblets. Pumpkin Juice and Apple Juice came from the end of their wands and filled the goblets to the top and then stopped. 'Wow!' Harry thought. He drank some of the pumpkin juice while his sister drank her apply juice. Harry then conjured some ice cream for Sirius and put it under the table to him. Adriana had conjured some owl treats for the next time she saw Hedwig or Pig. Others around them were still having trouble on making small things appear. Professor McGonagall then came over to see their progress.

"Very well done, Mr. Potter. You too, Ms. Hagrid I haven't seen someone conjure food or drinks on their first try since… Harry's father when he went to school."

Harry and his sister went on to conjuring other things. They were able to conjure bread, ice cream, and chicken. By the time the lesson was over Hermione was able to do everything except food. Adriana and Harry didn't want to mention that they had though, since they knew they would have mixed feelings about that. They knew they were becoming more and more powerful. This was already showing in their lessons. Dumbledore said that they would be able to Apparate very soon and then becoming an Animagi would be a lot easier for them.

The next class they had was History of Magic class. The only person who found this interesting was Hermione. They took their usual spots and got out their books. Professor Binns came into view. When everyone was there class began.

"Today we will be learning about the founders of Hogwarts. We will also be discussing the heirs of the founders. This will be an interesting lesson, so I suggest you pay attention for once. That goes for all of you except Ms. Granger."

Hermione beamed. She had always loved being singled out by the teachers. Harry thought that Hermione must be somewhat jealous. Adriana and he had been getting extra lessons, and they were even doing better than she was sometimes. Then Professor Binns continuing interrupted his thoughts.

"Now, the heirs of the founders were very special. Heirs get very powerful when they are young adults. They excel in magic and have special abilities. Slytherin heirs were known for being able to speak Parseltounge, and high ability in dueling. Ravenclaw heirs were known for their knowledge and learning ability. Hufflepuff heirs are known for exceptional loyalty and ability to accomplish tasks. Lastly, Gryffindor heirs are known for their courage, nobleness, and magic ability."

"Now, keeping track of the heirs was very hard. All knowledge of the heirs was lost. Very few people know who the true heirs are. Although, there are certain unique traits in these heirs, like their abilities, and other secret things which very few people know."

They spent the rest of the class taking boring notes. Harry and Adriana wondered who the heirs that were even alive were. Did they even know that they were the heirs of one of the greatest wizards in centuries?

"For homework, I want you to write a paper on the traits of heirs of one of the founders, due next Tuesday."

Class ended and then they went off to lunch.

"I wonder if any heirs to the founders are still living?"

"Don't you even pay attention?"

"What?" responded Ron

"Fine if you don't know how to put things together than I won't say!"

"What was that all about? She knows something we don't, so why wont she tell us?"

"Don't know, wonder what's for lunch, I'm starving!"

Harry, Adriana, and Ron went to the Great Hall and ate. Hermione, who looked out of breath, soon joined them. Harry made up a plate for Sirius and placed it on the floor for him to eat. While they were eating, Ron brought up the subject of unknown knowledge again. "Hermione, will you tell us now?"

"No. Besides it doesn't even involve you."

"So, you can still tell us?"

"Anyway, I don't think its best that I say."

"Why not?" responded Harry

"Because, I just don't, so stop bothering me about it!"

"Honestly!"

Adriana, however did not really pay attention. She barely ate anything at all at lunch. Her heart still ached about not being able to be with Ron.

_Author's note: Only Adriana and the plot are mine. However, in this chapter I based the story off of " Fighting Against Voldemort: Year Five at Hogwarts" by alarmarang so she can have that. Everything else in JK Rowling's. _


	14. Change of Heirs

_**Chapter fourteen:**_

_**The Change of the Heirs**_

They then trudged outside to Herbology. In Herbology they spent the whole time learning about medicinal plants. They all cared for one. Adriana's and Harry's plants were thriving. They were green, big, and were producing a lot of the medicine needed. Hermione's and Ron's were both great too. Neville had surpassingly grown the best plant in the class. He looked very proud at his accomplishment. Neville earned 20 points to Gryffindor for his efforts. For the last bit of class they just talked while Professor Sprout put the plants safely into another greenhouse. Sirius's tongue hung out, panting in the hot greenhouse temperature.

Once they were out of the greenhouse they were rewarded with a fresh crisp breeze, which cooled them off instantly. They then trudged back to the castle for their Charms class.

"Good afternoon, everyone. Today, we will be learning how to perform other useful charms. We will be learning how to magically clean floors, and perform cooking charms."

Harry and Adriana were hardly listening to Professor Flitwik's instruction. At first when they were practicing cleaning charms Harry and Adriana didn't even notice how well they were doing until Ron looked very shocked at them.

"What's the matter, Ron?"

"You're doing the charm without even thinking. Everyone's having a hard time but you. Even Hermione was having trouble until a few moments ago. Is there something you're not telling us?"

"Well, Dumbledore said that we will be as powerful as Voldemort when we are fully trained, for some reason. But he wouldn't tell us why, he said we would know soon enough. But he said that we can learn things very fast, faster than everyone else."

"Well that explains it, Ron! Why even when I am having a little difficulty, Harry and Adriana are able to do things without even thinking."

"That's really cool, you two!"

Neither Harry nor Adriana knew how to respond. They didn't really think they were that special or outstanding. But, they thought, they were growing more and more different all of the sudden.

They spent the next portion of the class learning cooking charms. They were given a piece of food and they had to cook it using just magic. Harry had a little trouble at first but once Hermione told him his problem he got it perfectly. ( He had been flicking his wand incorrectly.) By the end of class he and Adriana were able to fully cook a meal.

After class they went to the library to work on their History of Magic homework. Adriana started to look in a book about Salazar Slytherin. She flipped through the introduction to the index page, saw what she was looking for, and turned to page 593 near the end. The chapter was titled, _Heirs of Salazar Slytherin_. Adriana gazed at the tiny print and began to read.

Harry had the same book but for Godric Gryffindor.

_The heirs of Godric Gryffindor are known for many talents, traits, and powers. These are unique to all of the heirs of Gryffindor. These heirs were traced back through time and recorded. But sometime centuries later all records were lost. Though, some noble wizards and witches do know it is secret information._

_The heirs of Gryffindor are very widely known for their excellence in magic. They excel in all types of magic especially transfiguration and advanced magic. These heirs can do many magical things that most cannot. Another thing that is commonly not known is that heirs can talk to certain animals. Gryffindor heirs can talk to lions and phoenixes. They tend to be noble and brave._

_When the heirs are around the young adult age these traits start to show in them, and are sometimes easily recognizable as direct heirs._

"Harry, Adriana, come on, we will be late for dinner!"

"Coming!"

Harry, Adriana, Ron, Hermione, and Sirius went down to the Great Hall. Harry and Ron had just enough time to eat and then get down for the Quidditch practice Harry had scheduled. Harry was very nervous about his Quidditch captain skills but was reassured quickly by Ron's enthusiasm. Lupin and Adriana would be watching the Quidditch rehearsals because of the Dementors threat and the Voldemort threat. Also, Sirius was coming.

Harry went upstairs, grabbed his Firebolt, and walked outside. The Quidditch team greeted him, when he arrived since they were already there.

"Hey, today for our first practice we will just review our skills. We also need to train our new Keeper, Ron, and get him ready. Also, bad news, they scheduled the first Quidditch match early this year. It is Gryffindor verses Slytherin and it's to be held Saturday!"

"Saturday, but that's three days away!"

"I know, but if we back out the Slytherins will think we are too scared to match them. But, it's up to you guys. Do you want to say we have to train our new Keeper, or should we go kick Slytherin's butt."

"Definitely get 'em!" yelled the Weasley twins.

"Okay, then we need to go practice."

"Alright." Responded Alicia.

"I want Alicia, Katie, and Angelina to start throwing the quaffle around and catching it while practicing your great flying skills. Also, once Ron comes up try throwing it past him. That way you can both practice at the same time."

Angelina, Katie, and Alicia grabbed the quaffle, mounted there brooms, and set of flying around. They were as good as ever. Harry guessed they had practiced a lot over the summer. Harry knew he was going to miss the team next year. Since everyone except him and Ron would graduate, they would be the only ones left.

"Fred, George, I want you to let loose the bludgers and practice hitting them at the hoops on the other side of the field."

"Okay, captain!"

"Sure, Harry!"

"Now, Ron, I want you to go practice blocking the quaffles. You'll do great, Ron, don't worry!"

"Yeah."

Since he had assigned everyone practice he would have to practice too. Harry let the golden snitch out. He had time to practice a bunch of times before it got out. Harry knew that he had to beat Slytherin Saturday, or Draco would never let it go. Harry decided that he would try to perform the Wronski Faint on Malfoy and make him crash into the ground.

It only took a minute to find the golden snitch and catch it. It took around 2 minutes the next two times. Then, Harry went to go see how everyone else was doing. Ron was catching most of the quaffles. Alicia, Angelina, and Katie were doing great. And Fred and George were hitting the bludgers like their life depended on it.

"Come on in, everyone!" Harry yelled when it was getting too dark.

The team flew down and landed near Harry.

"Now, this was a great practice, I have no doubt that we will win. So let's win this coming match for Wood, who was the best Quidditch captain, before he graduated! So Ron, you will block all of the quaffles and show off to the Slytherins. Fred and George, I want you to cover the team and hit some Slytherins senseless. Alicia, Katie, and Angelina, I want you to keep the quaffle away from them no matter what."

"And you will be the great Seeker and catch the snitch before Draco ever sees it." Ron added.

"Yep, so I want everyone here for practice after dinner Friday night."

With that practice ended. They went back to the common room. Harry finished doing research for his History of Magic paper and then Adriana and he remembered their first Animagi lesson with Professor McGonagall. Harry and Adriana said a quick goodbye to Ron and Hermione. Then they set off with Sirius to her classroom wondering what it would be like.

When Harry arrived at the classroom Professor McGonagall wasn't there yet. So Harry sat down in a desk and waited. Sirius went and sat down on a desk, where he could perfectly see everything in the room. Professor McGonagall walked into the room, closing the door behind her. She put the parchment rolls and books she was carrying on her desk, and looked up to talk.

"Good evening Mr. Potter, Ms. Hagrid or do you prefer Ms. Potter."

"You know?"

"Yes."

"Adriana when we are extra classes please, professor."

"Good evening Professor."

"Good evening Sirius."

"You know about Sirius?"

"Yes Harry, don't worry. By the way Sirius, it is safe to transform."

Sirius resumed his normal human form and sat down at the desk to the far right. Professor McGonagall got the books she had been carrying and the put half of them on the desk Harry was sitting at and the other where Adriana was sitting.

"You should read these books on Animagi. Tonight we will find out what you will turn into, when you transform. I will also tell you how we will be doing this, and I will teach you a few things. This is not an easy task, so don't be discouraged. If you ever have any questions while I am not around, you always have your godfather. I have no doubt that he will be able to help you. So, let's begin."

"How do we find out what I will turn into?"

"Someone needs to cast a spell on you. Then a shadow of your animagi form will appear. But we need someone that is very good with these kinds of spells. I have no doubt that you would be able to do it, but someone else has to. For both Sirius and me this type of spell won't work for, so we need to call someone else."

"Why can't you or Sirius perform it?"

"Some wand types won't work in performing the spell, this is true for both Sirius and me. Sirius, who has a wand that will work?"

"Remus does, I'll call him."

Sirius went over to the fireplace and lighted a fire. He threw some green dust into the fire and spoke clearly,

"Remus, you're needed."

Then there was a faint popping sound and he appeared in the fire. He had traveled by Floo Powder.

"What do you need?"

"Since I and Sirius's wands are not capable of performing the animagi shadow spell we need you to."

"Sure, who first?"

"I will go first." Harry said quickly without thinking.

"Okay, stand back."

Professor McGonagall stepped out of the way. Harry stood up in front of Lupin. Lupin got out his wand.

"_Bestia_ _Concresco_!"

Harry felt Very light when the spell hit him. A shadow came out of him and floated. It was a shadow of him. The shadow then quickly turned into a lion. The lion changed into a Phoenix. Sirius, Lupin, and McGonagall all stood there shocked. The Phoenix sang and then it turned into all other types of animals. There were shadows of cats, birds, dogs, and all other types of animals. This went on for five minutes. The different shadows kept coming and going. Then the final one appeared, it was a stag. Harry fought back the tears. He remembered how his father's Animagi form was a stag. Then as quickly as the shadows came, they left.

"Harry, you are a… Magical Animagi."

"What's that?"

"They're unlike other Animagi. They can turn into any animal they want to." His sister said.

"Wow!"

They all just stood there shocked by Harry.

"Okay now Adriana." Remus said a few minutes later. Adriana stood up in front of Lupin. Lupin pointed his wand at her.

"_Bestia_ _Concresco_!"

Her shadow did the same as Harry's had. Adriana Starred at the shadow in astonishment.

"What's wrong?"

"There have only been two people ever that have been Magical Animagi, Merlin and Godric Gryffindor."

"I think Harry and Adriana should have a talk with Dumbledore, Sirius."

"Yes, it's time for them to know Remus."

"Know what?"

"You'll find out soon enough Harry."

"You two take him up to see Dumbledore. Harry, Adriana. You two can pick up your books later."

"No need Professor, we'll transport them to my dormitory."

"You know how to do that, I've never seen someone your age be able to do that."

"Well we just learned"

With that they concentrated on the books and where they wanted them to go. They disappeared with a pop. Lupin looked shocked.

"You did it without your wand?"

"Yes, we were practicing and found that we could do it without our wand." The two said together.

"Very few people can do that."

"You are full or surprises Mr. and Ms. Potter, now off you go to the headmaster."

Sirius and Lupin were unusually quiet, Harry and Adriana thought to themselves.

"I have to go grade some papers, see you later."

"Good bye!"

Once they arrived at Dumbledore's office they walked up the steps and entered the room where Dumbledore was sitting at his desk. Sirius had Adriana and Harry sit down, and then he sat down next to Harry. Dumbledore who was reading a letter looked up.

"Good evening. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, but confused."

"So, what seems to be the problem."

"Harry and Adriana are magical Animagi, Albus."

"Ah, so it is time that they knew. Am I right Sirius, are they ready?"

"Yes."

"What?" Harry was confused, he had no idea what was going on. Adriana seemed to be thinking that this had something to do with the heirs of Gryffindor

"Harry, you might have already figured this out, but I need to tell you now."

"I haven't figured anything out, Albus."

"Does this have to do with the heirs of Hogwarts founders?"

"Yes. Harry, you and Adriana are the last remaining heir of Gryffindor."

"We are?"

"Yes, it's already beginning to show to. You're increased magical ability, your courage, and all of your skills."

"It's true. Oh by the way Albus, when Harry and Adriana were transporting their books they were able to do it without their wands. How can that be possible?"

"Another trait of direct heirs. They can do an increased amount of wand-less magic."

"Um, professor? Would this be another reason, Voldemort wants to kill us?"

"Yes Harry, now that it's beginning to show, you will be able to learn things at an increasingly fast rate. I expect you will be able to Apparate with your next lesson with me. Also, I believe that you will become an animagi after only a couple lessons. So since your abilities are now coming, that is another reason why I am having you take extra lessons. Remus, says that since you both know all the spells, and how to duel already, you can just take the extra lessons with him or help him teach the class."

"I would like to help teach."

"I think I might too."

_"Hello Harry and Adriana?"_

"What?"

"We didn't say anything Harry."

"But Fawkes did." Adriana said smiling at the phoenix.

_"It was me, Fawkes."_

Harry looked over at the Phoenix. Then he looked at Dumbledore.

"We can talk to Fawkes!"

"Ah, that is another power you two have. You can communicate with any animal you wish. You can do it now since your old enough. If you want to speak to an animal, just think of the animal and than speak in your mind."

Harry tried it.

_"Hello Fawkes!"_

_"Hello, Harry."_

"It worked! Hey, does this mean I can communicate with Sirius when he is a dog?"

"Yes, Harry," his godfather said.

"Good then. Do you have any questions?"

"One. Why didn't you tell me before now?"

"We agreed that it would be best to wait until your strengths started to show."

"Does this also mean we can talk to Lupin when we want?"

"Yes. I suppose."

"Oh, well good night professor."

"Goodnight Harry. Good night, Adriana."

Harry, Adriana, and Sirius went back to the Gryffindor common room. Harry and Adriana didn't feel like talking and wanted to ponder on some things so they went off to bed but did not go to sleep. Sirius, in dog form, followed Harry into his room, but Harry didn't notice.

_"They would be very proud of you Harry. Don't worry, everything will work out."_

Harry looked down, recognizing his Godfathers voice in his head. He was surprised to see that he was there and quickly wiped the tears forming in his eyes.

_"Hello Sirius." _He said in his mind.

_"Now we can talk when I cannot be in my human form."_

_"That's good."_

_"Harry, If ever you don't want me to hear something your thinking, just think quietly to yourself."_

_"Okay."_

_"Goodnight."_

_"Goodnight Sirius."_

Adriana could hear them. Harry slept in the next morning and he woke up startled. I'm late, he thought to himself.

_"No classes today, remember?"_

_"Oh yeah, thanks."_

_"No Problem. Are you going to tell Ron and Hermione?"_

_"Yeah, but not in front of everyone."_

Harry cleaned himself up and then went down into the common room. There he found Ron and Hermione sitting, chatting about Quidditch.

"Good morning Harry!"

"Good morning."

"How did Animagi lessons go?" Ron said.

Harry then told them about being a magical animagi.

"Wow! That's really impressive Harry!"

"Yeah, that's cool."

"Thanks, Adriana's one too." Ron hugged her tightly only to land on his ass.

"oh, i'm sorry Ron." she helped him up. "I must have zoned out." Ron nodded giving her another hug beforre harry told them about how he had gone to see Dumbledore and how he was the last remaining heir of Gryffindor along with Adriana. But he left out the part about being able to talk to animals. He didn't want anyone else to know yet. They then went to Breakfast and now that Harry could talk to Sirius, he could ask him what he wanted for breakfast.

_"What do you want for Breakfast this morning Sirius?"_

_"How about some toast, sausage, bacon, and pancakes please. This is nice, now I can decide what I want."_

_"So you mean you don't like the things I give you?"_

_"No, it's just nice being able to choose."_

"Hello! Harry, are you listening?"

"Oh yeah, sorry."

"You have a letter."

Harry looked at the letter. It was sealed with a Phoenix seal. Adriana quickly opened it.

_Dear Mr. and Ms. Potter,_

_The next Order of the Phoenix meeting will be held next Friday night at 10 past eight. It will be held from now on at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please be on time. We will also being joined by our many new members._

_-Albus Dumbledore_

_-Head of the Order of the Phoenix._

Adriana handed it to their friends after the Potters finished reading it. Hermione and Ron gazed at the letter.

"Wow, they're holding it here?"

"Yeah, I wish I could go with you Harry."

"Sorry."

"It's alright."

That day they spent doing homework and hanging out. That night Harry had the Gryffindor Quidditch team go to bed early, since the first match would be the next morning. As everyone went off to bed Harry and Adriana remained.

_"Harry? Adriana?"_

_"Yeah?" they said in unisine_

_"I want to show you something, follow me."_

_"Okay."_

Harry, Adriana, and Sirius were the only ones left in the common room. Sirius ran over to the fireplace where there was a tapestry.

_"Touch it and say, 'Godric Gryffindor' then you can walk right through it."_

_"Okay."_

Harry placed his hand on the intricate design of a lion on the tapestry. Then he was able to walk right through it.

_"Now, if you keep touching it, anyone else can come in too."_

Adriana put her hand on it this time. Sirius jumped in and transformed into a human being.

"How did you know about this?"

"Dumbledore told me about it. He said that any heir of Gryffindor could open it. So only you two can get in here."

Adriana and Harry were looked around. They were in a small passageway. They and Sirius walked down the small tunnel. As they walked the torches lit up. They were magical torches that lit only when you needed the light and walked near them. When they came at the end of the passage they ended up in a room. Harry was shocked at the room. There was a royal red carpet on the floor. Everything in the room was gold and red. There was a couch, and chairs in the room they walked into. There were bookshelves full of books. There were other rooms too. Sirius, Adriana, and Harry walked into the next room, which was to the side. This room was filled with books. It was a small library. There was one other room. It had mats on the floor. Harry guessed that it was for dueling practice. Adriana began to cry.

"Adriana was wrong?" Sirius said.

Adriana composed herself as Harry and Sirius kneeled beside her. Once she did so she began to speak.

"It's too much." She burst into tears. Harry held her as she calmed once more. "Draco is demanding i date him or he'll send dad to prison." She was sobbing by the end.

"WHAT! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR BLOODY MIND? DRACO IS NO GOOD FOR A gRYFFINDOR HEIR! YOU WILL DIE!" Sirius screamed.

"I didn't have any choiceI Draco can land anyone in Azkaban, including Hagrid. Hagrid is my father." Adriana glared at him through tears. "what if Peter had Harry and was threating his live and you had to Crucio be cast on you to save him! YOU WOULD CHOOSE TO THE CURSE!" Sirius kneeled down to the two in shock.

"Oh sorry. You guys are my family i just want you safe." Sirius said slightly embarrassed as he hugged the teens close.

"I want Hagrid to be safe too." Sirius kissed the top of her head.

"Can we sleep here? I dont want to face Ron in the morning."

"Well sure, if you want to sleep on the couch."

"I can fix that." Harry made the chair in the main room go to the far wall. Then he conjured two beds.

"You're as good as your father was Harry."

With that Harry went to sleep. Adriana whispered thank you to both of them but was unable to sleep. Sirius performed a spell that would wake them up on time. Harry's thoughts were on everything that had happened. Then he dreamt about winning the match.

Early the next morning Adriana was still awake. She knew Malfoy wanted her to start acting her part today. She headed down to meet him and met him on the way. "Good Morning lovely." He dragged her all the way back to Slytherin.

**_Author's note:_** _Only Adriana is mine. This chapter I based the story off of " Fighting Against Voldemort: Year Five at Hogwarts" by alarmarang so she can have that. Everything else in JK Rowling's._


	15. Quidditch and Losing hope

_**Chapter fifteen:**_

_**Quidditch and Losing Everything**_

Draco led Adriana down to the Slytherin common room. On the way he explained about how she was to act.

"You are to sit next to me in mutual classes and at meal times. If i ask you back to the common room, you go. Got that?" Draco said finishing.

"Yes Darling." Adriana said in a daze. "And where should I sit during the Quidditch match?"

"With Crabbe and Goyle of course."

"Right and they know I remember not to hurt me, right?"

"They won't if they don't need to." He pulled her closer with one arm. "Pansy will help you dress to root for me as well."

"Of course." They had reached a stretch of damp stone wall.

"Pure-Blood" They wall opened and Malfoy went in. He called to Adriana to follow and she did."One more thing, I dont want to hear one cheer for Potter or the other Gryffindors." She nodded and followed Pansy up the stairs.

_Harry pov:_

In the morning Harry and Sirius got up early. Harry decided to keep his secret room a secret for a while. As they were leaving the secret room Harry saw that you could look out the entrance and see everything going on in the common room. He had been the first one up. He went and woke up the team and gave Ron the letter. When they walked into the Great hall 20 minutes later everyone but the Slytherins cheered and clapped. Harry forced everyone to eat, though not eating anything himself. Ron still hadn't opened the letter which made him more nervous.

Fifteen minutes later they were changing into their Quidditch robes and Harry began to review their strategy. They were walking onto the Quidditch field soon after that. The sight of Hermione and Snuffles on the top stand reassured Harry. But Harry knew he would not be able to find Adriana.

Harry shook hands with Draco Malfoy, Slytherins' new captain.

"Hey Potter, My new girlfriend wants me to tell you she is in the crowd." Harry knew who he meant but shook it off. They mounted their brooms and kicked off.

"And they're off. Katie of Gryffindor immediately takes the quaffle and she's going towards the goal. She scores! 10-0."

Harry rose a 10 feet above where everyone else was playing. Draco followed him. Harry flew around to get Draco away from him, but he kept following him. Harry began to search for the snitch.

"And Gryffindor's new Keeper blocks three shoots in a row. It looks like Harry Potter has seen the snitch!"

Harry saw the snitch around the Slytherin goal post. He raced over to the post, pushing his Firebolt, which was extremely better than Draco's Nimbus Two thousand and one, to the limit. Then one of Slytherin's newest players flew in front of him to block his way. Harry barley missed him and speed back up above everyone now. Draco was still following him.

"And Gryffindor scores, 60-10!"

Then Harry saw the snitch again. It was behind Draco. He had to distract him! Then he thought of what to do a Wronski Faint! He dived down, plummeting faster than ever, with Draco following right behind him. Harry knew once they were very close that Draco would keep going.

_Adriana's Pov:_

_Oh no!_ she tried to pull Crabbe and Goyle down to the feild. She knew what Harry was doing. However, Crabbe and Goyle had her stay where she was.

"And it looks like the two seekers have seen the snitch. They're pulling into a dive. Are they going to crash?"

Then two feet above the ground Harry lifted from his dive perfectly. Malfoy on the other hand didn't react fast enough. They could hear him curse just as he crashed. There was a loud thud! Everyone started cheering but the Slytherins. Even Adriana inhaled sharply.

"And Harry Potter preformed a perfect Wronski Faint on the Slytherin seeker, Draco Malfoy! Malfoy will be replaced with the substitute seeker."

Then Harry resumed looking for the snitch. The replacement seeker was a second year and not at all good. He didn't follow Harry, but stayed around the bottom of the field.

Goyle, Adriana, and Crabbe ran down to the outside of the field finally. Malfoy came out and Adriana helped him up to the hospital wing.

_Sirius, wish Harry good luck for me. And please explain to Hermione and Ron._

_Of course and be careful with that Slytherin._

_I will be Sirius._

"Potter is going to pay for that."

"You never beat him why are you..." She stopped at his glare.

"I want him to suffer."

"Right." She swallowed before they continued on their way. Then Adriana began to feel dizzy. She looked behind her. There were 3 or 4 Dementors following them. They soon caught up enough to make her feel faint. She stopped.

"Expecto Patronum!"

The Dementors all backed off as a phoenix flew toward them. But it was too late. The memory of Cedric death had rushed back and she had fainted.

**_Meanwhile:_**

_Oh no!_ He though to himself, why didn't he think to bring his wand. Before he knew what was happening he began to feel dizzy.

_"Harry, come out of it you're going to fall!"_

But Harry couldn't hear him. He then began the familiar experience of reliving his parent's death. Harry then snapped out of it, The Dementors were fleeing, he was falling, fast!

Then Harry concentrated very Hard. He thought of his broom, and then it came zooming towards him. He was 10 feet away from the ground. His broom came out of nowhere. He hopped on it and pulled up one foot away from the ground.

"Harry Potter has done it! After the brief Dementor invasion, he fell, but somehow called his broom to him. Wait, he's seen the snitch!"

Harry didn't think of what just happened. He pulled up and saw the snitch. He raced towards it and…

"Harry Potter has caught the golden snitch, Gryffindor wins 320-30!"

Harry wasn't thinking correctly. He flew to the ground where he was met by Lupin, Ms. Figg, Dumbledore, and Sirius. Harry saw their worried looks and then almost fell because of the dizziness in him.

Harry opened his eyes; he had fainted he thought to himself. When he opened them he saw he was in the Lupin's office. Dumbledore, Ms. Figg, Lupin, and Sirius were all sitting around him.

"How are you feeling Harry?"

"Dizzy, what happened?"

"Well once you landed you fainted, so we took you here. We know Madam Pomfrey wouldn't help so we spared you from her." Sirius spoke, with a worried look on his face.

"The Dementors?"

Then Lupin spoke, "As soon as we saw them piling into the field Dumbledore and I preformed the Patronus spell and got them to retreat. But it was too late, you were falling."

"How did I get my broom to come to me professor?" he asked Dumbledore

"Well, that is another one of your abilities, wand-less magic, so you were able to summon it to you. You had perfect timing by the way."

"What's going to happen to the Dementors?"

"Fudge will absolutely not remove them, so we cant do anything but force them to move their posts farther away, so they won't be able to come, or sense anyone here."

"Here take this," Ms. Figg handed him a bar of chocolate.

"When can I go?"

"Well, as soon as you feel up to it."

"At least finish your chocolate dear," Ms. Figg sounded like Mrs. Wesley.

"In any case, you should remember your wand next time."

"Yeah, I kind of forgot."

"Did you show Harry the secret room Sirius?" Albus asked.

"Yes I did."

"Did you like it Harry?"

"Yes, I love it."

"I thought you might."

With that, Dumbledore and Ms. Figg left. Lupin went over to his desk and began to write something, leaving Harry and Sirius, in dog form, alone.

_"You were amazing!"_

_"Thanks, let's go back to the common room, their bound to be having a party."_

_"Okay."_

_"Goodbye Harry."_

It had been Lupin saying goodbye.

Harry wasn't surprised. Adriana had asked about that already. Which reminded him.

"What happened to Adriana?"

"Didn't you hear? She is in Slytherin and went to help Malfoy unfortunately she fainted when the Dementors went after her and the other three Slytherins."

"Oh. Well if you see her tell her I hope she feels better."

"I am sure Sirius can do that. Adriana can talk to animals as well, can she not?"

"Yeah thanks. Bye Professor."

"Bye Harry."

With that Sirius and Harry headed to the Gryffindor common room.

_Adriana's Pov:_

She woke up in the Slytherin common room. The green and silver decorations made her feel really bad.

"I don't know. She is like that Potter. She just fainted."

"Are you okay Draco?"

Adriana said to make sure she did not have her friends back talked.

"Yes why did you faint?"

"I saw Cedric die, Remember? The memory is painful."

"You mean you saw the dark lord and his followers."

"Yes and your father along with your buddy's fathers."

"Yes but You didn't tell why?"

"I don't have prove. If I did would I be here with you?" Adriana narrowed her eyes. She hated Malfoy more than anything.

"don't take that tone. Anyway the Gryffindors beat us. I also know about you being someone's Heir." Draco added seeing her smile.

"And whose Heir am I?" Adriana said as calmly as possible.

He lead over and whispered, "Gryffindor's"

Her heart froze. If he knew, he had even more blackmail. How did he know. Did he also know that she was Harry's sister. Then Adriana decide to play it cool. "What are you insane? If I were Gryffindor's heir then Why didn't Voldemort kill me?"

Malfoy flinched at the name. "First, don't saw his name. Second, you apparated which can only be done by Gryfiindor's Heir and Slytherin's Heir at our age. Third... where did you get that locket?" Malfoy was staring at the locket around her neck. It had an emerald S on it.

"This old thing. Tom gave it to me. He was my friend from the orphanage. He sent in to me second year." She lied. "Why do you ask?"

"It looks very much like the Slytherin locket."

"Slytherin locket? What is that?" she asked, acting dumb.

"Never mind. Since you can apperate things you are going to help me some things."

"Of course." She sighed knowing she wouldn't get one of it easily. But she was scared and wanted to see Harry and Adriana. "But right now I think I am going to go to bed."

"Of course. See you in the morning."

"Good night Draco."Adriana headed toward the door.

"Wait."

"Yes, Draco." She turned to see him standing.

"You forgot to give me a good night kiss."

"I will only hug you." She glared.

"fine, you forgot to give me a good night hug." Adriana gave him hug, he held her tightly to him. "You will remember to seat with me tomorrow." She nodded as he let go.

She head to Lupin's room, which was empty. Adriana took some floo powder and through it in to the flames. She stepped into the green flames and said clearly, "Gryffindor's Secret room." Then with a small pop she was gone.

She ended up in the Secret room. She saw Lupin giving a past-out harry some potion.

"What happened?" Adriana asked horrified.

"Harry past-out after partying."

"Sirius, Lupin, do you think you can talk in your mind to Harry to revive him? Adriana humming might wake him."

"I'll try."

"Me too."

_"Harry, open your eyes, come on, you have to!"_

_"Come on Harry!"_

But he did not wake. Adriana went over and rocked him. She began to hum.

"It's working, he's opening his eyes."

Sirius, Lupin, Adriana, and Dumbledore all looked relieved. Harry completely opened his eyes. He sat up, in his bed and looked around. Adriana hugged him.

"Harry what's wrong? You went unconscious."

"I don't know, I was feeling dizzy again. I wanted to lie down, but not where people could bug me, so I came here and then I guess it was too much for me. I don't know why I am so dizzy though. It couldn't have been the Dementors, it was never like this."

"You over did your abilities Harry," it was Dumbledore.

"What do you mean?"

"Since you are just learning to handle your abilities, what happened during the game was too much. I can't believe I didn't recognize it first. So when you preformed wand-less magic it took a lot from you, especially after the Dementors. So now, you'll need to practice wand-less magic, but only a couple times a week. Eventually you will be able to cope with it and it will be the same as magic using a wand."

"When should we practice?"

"We?" Harry realized his sister was beside him.

"Well you have your dueling lessons. But, you have an excellent dueling room here. Since we have Godric Gryffindor's personal collection of books in the other room, there's bound to be books on it which you can research."

Just then Harry felt another wave of dizziness hit him and he involuntarily fell back onto the pillows.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked anxiously.

"I don't know."

"Harry will need rest and chocolate. Harry you are to stay here for at least two days. By then, the dizziness and weakness should go away. Remus could you go get some chocolate from the hospital wing. Tell madam Pomfrey that he has to stay here."

_"You better get some sleep Harry."_

"Good night."

With that Dumbledore left after Lupin had. Harry fell into an uneasy sleep, as the dizziness hit him again.

"How did everything go with Draco?"

"I don't really want to talk about it okay, Sirry." Adriana gave a weak smile before lefting herself fall asleep still holding Harry. Sirius covered the two, smiling at the picture they made.

Adriana woke-up early the next mourning. She went to head to the Slytherin common room. She was surprised to see Snape heading up.

"Good mourning, Professor Snape."

"You did not take your wolfsbane potion."

"what? Oh, right. If I am not a werewolf what happens to me?"

"You may only feel Naseus." He pushed a potion into her hands. "take that tonight before 10 o'clock."

"thank you, Professor."

"I am just trying to keep my students save Ms. Hagrid." She nodded following him to the dungeons. "Why are you following me?"

"I am going to see my boyfriend." She looked down.

"ah yes, you are dating young Mr. Malfoy. Well good bye Ms. Hagrid."

Adriana continued down by herslef, leaving Snape to go to his lab.

_How are you feeling, Adriana?_

_I have been better. You?_

_I am fine. Ron has not read the letter yet._

_Tell him, he needs to. And tell the Weasley twins to prank all the Slytherins._

_Will do. How is Malfoy?_

_Don't ask. Tell Harry to be on his Guard but I must go._

_Of course. Good luck Ms. Potter._

"good mourning Dri."

"Fred?"

"In the flesh."

Adriana ran down the hall and gave him a hug.

"How did you get here?"

"Been waiting since sunrise for you to come down. Are you really dating Malfoy?"

"Yeah." Fred put a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay but if he hurts you, i'm beating the snot out of him." Adriana chuckled. "Also just to let you know Harry has gone missing."

"Oh." Adriana was shocked. She remember where he was and shook her head. "No, He's fine. Snuffles is with him." Fred nodded.

"Be careful, okay?" She nodded and Fred kissed the top of her head. She watched as he turned the corner.

_Harry Pov._

Harry fought the dizziness in his head the whole night. His head had started to throb, and he was restless. So he decided to look at some books in the next room. He got up and tried to walk, but he stumbled and fell.

"Harry, are you alright!"

"Yeah, I just fell."

"Go back and lie down."

"I want to go get a book Sirius."

"I'll find one for you."

"Fine."

Sirius disappeared for a few minutes and came back with a few big books in his hand. He put them on the bedside table, and went to sit back down. Harry picked up the first one, which was titled, _Wand-less Magic: A Guide for the Heirs_. Harry skimmed through the book to about the middle.

_When first learning wand-less magic, a person cannot perform in more than a few times a week. This is because it drains a lot out of a person when preformed. Eventually when the person trains enough, they can do it as easily as magic with a wand. _

_That's what Dumbledore said,_ he thought to himself, then he continued to read. The rest of the page went on to describe how to train. Harry skimmed through the books Sirius had got him, but was still bored. Hermione would probably stay in his personal library forever when she saw it. Harry tried to go to sleep, but it was no use. Finally Sirius decided to help, and cast a sleeping spell on Harry.

Then next day when Harry woke up, Lupin was there talking to Sirius. When they noticed Harry had gotten up Lupin came over with a tray of food for him.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"No problem."

"Can I go now, I feel better?" Harry asked hopefully.

"No, Albus said at least two days, because you can have relapses."

"Oh."

"Well I need to go talk to Arabella for a minute, I'll visit you later."

Lupin then left through the fireplace. Harry then wondered how since only he and Adrian, the heirs of Gryffindor could get in here the regular way, then why could people just come in and out by the fire place. Then Sirius who had heard what he was thinking answered the question.

"Only people you would want to come, can travel into here that way."

Harry wondered if he could somehow get Ron and Hermione to visit him, when he heard Lupin trying to talk to him.

_"Harry? It's Remus."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Ron and Hermione are down here at my office and want me to take them to where you are. Do you want them to come see you?"_

_"Yes, please."_

_"Okay, see you in a minute."_

Then around thirty seconds later, Ron appeared through the fireplace, and then Hermione.

"Harry!"

"What happened?"

"It's kind of hard to explain. Since I'm the heir of Gryffindor I can do wand-less magic. Remember at the Quidditch match; how I was falling and my broom just came to me. That was wand-less, but it takes a lot out of you and I got all dizzy and I fainted. Dumbledore said I had to stay here for at least two days."

"We were so worried because we couldn't find you. But where is this place? And how did you get out of the common room, we didn't see you and we were by the entrance?"

"This room is connected to common room by the fireplace. This room was created by Godric Gryffindor for all his heirs."

"Cool!"

"Ron, do you still have that letter I gave you?"

"Yeah why?"

"You need to read it. It is from Adriana and explains her disappearance."

"Oh then I will read it now."

Ron took it from his pocket. He read it to himself.

_Dearest Ron,_

_I love you with all my heart for eternity but we can never be together. The Saturday of your first Quidditch match, Malfoy became my boyfriend. Since I am being blackmailed, I must follow rules he has. I will miss you but am forbidden to talk to you. If Harry is missing he is in a secret room. Do not worry about it and remember I love you._

_Forever yours,_

_Adriana Lily Potter._

The letter had tear stains and a picture of them together. It was a wizard picture so it moved. Ever so often the two would kiss. Ron had tears coming down his cheeks.

"Damn it. I should have been with her. I should have had her adopted by my parents. I should slug him."

Hermione, for once in her life, was confused. She looked for Harry to Ron and back again.

"What is he talking about?"

"Adriana was blackmailed. She is Draco's girlfriend."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. She was gone. Everyone in that room knew it. She had no life and she would lose all hope. Adriana would be lost forever.

_Author's note: Only Adriana ismine. this chapter I based the story off of " Fighting Against Voldemort: Year Five at Hogwarts" by alarmarang so she can have that. Everything else in JK Rowling's. _

_I know sad but the truth is this has to happen. This is going to enable Ron, Hermione, and Harry to fight._


	16. The Curse

-1**_Chapter sixteen:_**

_**The Slytherin's Curse**_

"Cheating on me already?" Malfoy had caught her. He touched her shoulder. She jumped because of the scratch she had.

"uhhh. No. He was just being overprotective." Draco watched her for a moment before pulling her close.

"We have dueling tonight. That will be your real test."

"Of course M…Draco." Hesitantly, she kissed him on the cheek.

"That's my girl. How about some breakfast? You look very flush. By the way, you are going to be my partner and you are going to not use all your power." Adriana followed her 'boyfriend' out of the Slytherin common room. Goyle and Crabbe quickly followed and pushed Adriana to right beside Draco. Adriana tried to smile but could only weakly. Draco glanced at her and took her hand.

"We are going to stop by the owlery first. Crabbe make sure no one sees us!" Adriana had a bad feeling. She knew her blue eyes were now back to their crystal blue but her face was going to have trouble regaining its color. It turned out Malfoy was sending a letter to his father. Adriana knew it had something about her in it, but what?

At breakfast, Ron and Hermione saw Adriana. She too saw them but smiled weakly at them.

"Ignore that disgrace of a pure-blood and that mudblood girl." Adriana couldn't take it. She punched Malfoy in the gut. Then she stood up and ran up to there first class. She could hear Hermione and Ron laughing and smiled a little. She knew she was going to pay for that some how.

She got to the classroom, which was locked and just thought about Ron. No one else but Ron. She missed him so dearly. She hoped he understood her position. However, her thought were soon interrupted by Malfoy and his 'friend.'

"What the hell did you do that for? I have half a mind to tell the police to take away Lupin. Say he attacked me."

"No! Please, it was just. I am not use to being a Slytherin's girl yet."

"One more chance if…."

"What?" Adriana regretted it the moment she asked. She knew that Harry would be at dueling tournament on Halloween. Halloween was in two days, as was the full moon.

"When you face Potter in the win's circle, you must use an Unforgivable Curse."

The words hit Adriana like a train. She would have to curse Harry or have someone throw in jail. The worst part is the full moon was on Halloween so it was believable.

"Okay."

"Now we are going for a little walk and play a few pranks." The rest of the day Malfoy 'tested' her by having her play pranks. When it came time for Dueling class the new quartet went to the great hall.

"Good evening class. We will be reviewing tonight since the tournament is on Halloween. Since Adriana has mastered the spells, she and myself will be helping all of you."

"Excuse me Professor, then I don't have a partner."

"Oh. Well then only I will be checking." He looked at Adriana._ I tried_

_I know. Thanks._ The rest of class, Adriana and Malfoy dueled. It was really easy for Adriana and by the end she was ready for anything.

"Great Job everyone. Remember that the tournament is for fourth years and up. Oh, Adriana if I may have a word?" Malfoy said her would wait outside but not any farther.

"Yes professor?"

"Professor Snape has informed me of the fact you are taking wolfsbane."

"Yes, remember our chat."

"Yes, I want you to stay with me Halloween, for safety." She nodded and walked out of the great hall. Warm salty tears slid down her face, she would give anything to take back Greyback's deed.

"So what did he need?"

"Oh he just suggested that I rest because of how flush I look."

"Fine. We better get back to the common room. Snape will want to talk with you."

"Snape?" Adriana gulped. She was unaware that Draco was meeting with Snape.

"Yes, he will be glad to see my newest girlfriend." Adriana tried to slink away unnoticed to tell Albus but Crabbe and Goyle just picked her up and carried her back to the common room.

The room was empty except for Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and the near-to-fainting Adriana. She did not know what to do. Crabbe and Goyle were holding her down to the spot she sat and Malfoy was sitting next to her. The door to the room opened. Snape walked over and stood right in front of her. For some reason she remembered the wolfs bane potion in her pocket. She reached in to grab it as Snape put his wand to her throat.

"What are you doing Ms. Hagrid?" He said in his usual icy voice.

"I was trying to take the potion. You don't remember, that Dumbledore asked you to make it." Snape removed his wand from her throat but kept his wand pointed at her.

"So why did you want me here, Draco?" Snape's eyes turned to Malfoy. Draco just watched Adriana. "Well?" Snape growled.

"I found out Adriana is Gryffindor's heir." Snape quirked an eyebrow as She paled fully. "I sent a letter to father. He wants to meet her this weekend, in your rooms.

"Of course. Good night to you all." Snape narrowed his eyes when he looked back as he left. Adriana fled to her bed. The next thing she knew Hermione was waking her in the mourning

"Mourning Dri. We better get up to Breakfast." Pansy said.

"Why?" Hermione sighed.

"Draco is trying to bust down the door." Adriana swore as she got dressed and raced out the portrait into Draco. He righted they before they headed to the Slytherin table.

"So, I see Potter's not back. I bet that love birds know where he is. Do you?"

"What?" Adriana said looking up from her plate. She had made her food into a portrait of Ron. "Oh, No. I haven't talked to him since I became your girlfriend."

"Interesting. Is he jealous of me?" She shrugged but Draco eyed her suspiciously. "Anyway, to keep from having points taken off of Slytherin, we need to get to Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Right let's go then." Adriana said slightly smiling. In Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Adriana sat with Draco, and his crew. In class they continued work on disarming dark objects.

"Why aren't you doing anything, Dri?" Draco hissed. "You are going to get detention."

"First of all, why do you care? Second, I disarmed the entire class remember."

"Oh yeah." The rest of class was pretty quiet. At the end of class, they were assigned to keep practicing. Adriana waited outside the classroom with the other Slytherins.

"So, did a dementor get, Potter?"

"Why would you care? Then, your leader wouldn't have to worry about him." Ron retorted as he and Hermione left the classroom.

"Because, if they did then the other heir wants to know."Hermione and Ron inhaled sharply. Then Hermione quickly retorted.

"What other heir? Or do you mean air-head as in yourself?"

Draco nudged Adriana in the rips. He gave her a look that met she should say something. "Let's get going to our next class, not that you need to lesson Drakey." Ron and Hermione turned and walked away while they Slytherins took an alternative root.

"As much as I love the compliment, Dearest," Draco squeezed her hand. "You are to defend me next time."

"I just didn't want to emasculate you Draco. " She tried to pull her hand out of his grasp but he switched hands and pulled her close so they were hip and hip. This is how they walked into Potions, Snape walking in shortly after.

"We will be reviewing what you learned while I was gone. That means books away." Snape's cold voice filled Adriana's head. He looked directly at her. "what is the Flucalden Potion use for, Ms. Hagrid?"

"It is used to cure the common cold, Professor Snape."

"Correct. 10 points to Gryffindor." Snape was in an extremely foul mood. He had to deal with Gryffindor's heir as a Slytherin's girlfriend and her being a werewolf.

After potions, the Slytherins and Gryffindors split up, with a promise from Adriana to seat with them at lunch. At lunch, the chatted about insults and Quidditch. Adriana ended up talking to Pansy about the tournament.

"My money's on Draco. He is fast and great at spell."

"Yeah, but Blaise is faster at incantations."

After lunch they had Care of Magical Creatures. "Afternoon. Today we will be learning about fillywigs." Hagrid pointed to the rainbow colored worm-like creature. "Can anyone ya tell me whatta fillywig eats?" Hermione raised her hand. "yes, 'Ermione."

"Fillywigs mostly eat squash, such as pumpkins."

"Fillywigs are much like mokes. When they are unhappy their color fades but the happier they are the brighter the color is. I will give one to each pair. If it is happy at the end of class then you both get five points."

The fillywigs turned out to be even easier then the mokes. All they did was crawl around in a circle. If you pet them they became happier. Adriana loved the fillywigs. Because of their small aura they did not interrupt her magic. Malfoy just sat and watched. Adriana even got him to pet the fillywig that felt soft instead of slimy.

After Care of Magical Creatures, the Slytherins began to plan how to intimidate. Adriana sat in a chair by the fire. She opened the locket Tom had given her. On the left side was a picture of Salazar Slytherin but on the other side was a picture of Ron. His hair was mess but he had his Quidditch uniform on and was smiling. The picture had only once held another picture. She never told anyone that in her fourth year she had a crush on Neville. "Adriana, are you coming?"

"huh?" Adriana was pulled from her thoughts by Pansy.

"To dinner. Malfoy just went up to put his book away."

"oh, no. I think I am going to go to Bed."

"Okay, I'll tell Draco."

"thanks Pansy." Pansy had been one of the nice Slytherins. When she and Adriana just chatted alone she was much nicer. She seemed to always have her guard up. Adriana thought it was strange but through caution to the wind.

Adriana did go up to the Gryffindor's commonroom. She had decided to see Harry. She took the entrance to the secret room. She saw that Harry was not there. She decided to contact them mentally.

"_Sirius is Harry okay?" she said in a worried voice._

"_yes. Why do you ask?"_

"_where are you?"_

"_in the practice room in the Gryffindor room."_

"_oh" Adriana thought he sounded weird though._

Adriana ran to the dueling rooms. Adriana was surprised to see Dumbledore. She didn't care. She ran over and hugged Harry_. _Adriana started crying and Harry just hugged her tight.

"What's Wrong?"

"I missed you brother." She said. Sirius, Harry and Dumbledore just smiled.

"I was just about to tell Harry you to can start practicing wandless magic soon."

"How?" Harry asked

"Severus has agreed to make the potion. He is fine with it since he already has to make potions for Adriana." Sirius looked at Dumbledore as if he had just join Voldemort.

"What? You're going to let him make something for Harry and Adriana to drink?"

"Sirius you don't have to worry. If he wanted to Posen me he could of already."

"but…"

"Sirius, it will be a lot less painful for Harry and Adriana if they do take the potion."

"Fine, but if Harry even gets a headache from it, he'll have to deal with me!"

"I assure you, Harry and Adriana will not be harmed; now I have to go answer a letter from the ministry, good evening." With that Dumbledore left and Harry turned to Sirius.

"It's okay, I'll be fine Sirius. Both of us will."

"Yeah, sure. But How could he have poisoned you. You are only in his house."

"Lupin didn't tell you?"

"tell me what?"Harry tried to think what she could me as Sirius asked her.

"I have been taking wolfsbane the past few nights that reminds me." she took a vile out of her pocket and drank it.

"don't you only take wolfsbane if you are a werewolf?"

"Yes. When I was with Voldemort..."

"Greyback attacked you." Harry finished.

Adriana nodded adding, "I will find out tomorrow if I really am a werewolf. Tomorrow after the tournament make sure Lupin is always with someone. We will prove his innocence. Good luck." With that Adriana ran out of the room. She returned to the Girls dormitory and began to cry. She would either have to tell everyone she is a werewolf or curse Harry. She had already decided but did not want Lupin hurt. Adriana cried herself to sleep only to wake to tapping on her window.

"WHAT THE HELL?" She let the owl in. He had a note from Draco telling her to "get her arse to the Slytherin Common room." She ran down, tripping on the last step to be caught by Draco, who refused to put her down.

" Let's go to Halloween Breakfast." Adriana finally got him to put her down at the top of the stairs turned but Draco grabbed her shoulder. She turned around and slapped him with the back of her hand. A long scratch that looked like it came from a werewolf went across his face. He began to bleed but just smiled.

Adriana's stomach dropped. She had just given Lupin a death-sentence. Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her to breakfast. She was unaware of everything going on. She let herself be dragged. She could only think of Lupin, Sirius, and James. She was very close to Lupin. Although Sirius was her godfather and James was her father, Lupin and Hagrid were her father figures. Tears leaked from her eyes.

The rest of the day was a blur. Then next thing she knew it was time for the tournament. She knew if Draco was matched against any of her friends he would lose. However, her thoughts were broken by Lupin. "Would everyone who is participating please come over here and sit on the left side of the mats. When I call you name come up ready to duel. The rules are the same ones that we have been practicing with in dueling class. The duel is finished when you give up, or if your opponent gets a hold of your wand. Any questions?"

Harry looked around, everyone looked nervous.

"The first people to duel will be Ron Weasley and Parvati Patil." Ron and Parvati walked onto the matted area. They both got their wands out and began. Parvati started out by trying to perform a full body-bind curse. Ron dodged it and sent a wiggle-leg hex at her. She tried to jump out of the way but was too late. Ron then preformed the disarming spell. He managed to get her wand, thus he won.

The next people to go up were Crabbe and Adriana. Crabbe, being fat, didn't move very quickly so Adriana hit him with a good number of curses, while getting a tickling charm preformed on her. Eventually, Adriana won. After them Cho Chang and a 7th year girl dueled. Cho won, so the 7th year girl lost and went to sit down with her friends who were watching.

"Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." Harry watched, along with everyone else. This was Hermione's chance to finally get back at Malfoy. They walked onto the matted area and took their positions. Draco started by performing a pain curse, which would send a person in pain when they attacked the person who cast it. Hermione had quick reflexes and ducked just in time. She cast a stunning spell. It hit Malfoy's wand arm. It sent him flying three feet. He struggled to get up, but kept throwing hexes so she couldn't get his wand. Once he got up, he tried to perform the pain curse he had tried just minutes before. It hit her this time. Hermione knew what it was. Draco laughed to himself. While he wasn't looking she muttered the counter curse. Draco hadn't seen her so he thought he was safe. She attacked him with a disarming spell and it hit him. His wand went flying into the air and into Hermione's hand.

"Hermione granger wins." Draco looked like he was going to punch her. Instead he looked at Adriana before sitting down and mouthed the word "remember." Three more duels came after that one. The duels were getting more and more exciting. Finally it was Harry's turn.

"Harry Potter and Malcolm Baddock." Malcolm was a seventh year Slytherin Student. He was very tall and lacked no muscles. Every pair of eyes in the Great Hall were on Harry. They were all wondering what the outcome would be. Harry bet they thought that he would win because he had beat Voldemort many times. But, Harry thought to himself, even he wasn't sure of himself. Adriana just hummed to herself. She hoped Harry heard it.

He got into his starting position, and the duel began. The seventh year boy was strong, but Harry was more quick thinking and was faster. First the Slytherin boy thought he was going to win soon, but Harry was to fast for him. Harry shouted a freezing curse at him. But Malcolm had shot a curse at the same time. They repelled back at their owners. Harry ducked fast enough, but Malcolm didn't. Malcolm started to slow down considerably. It was obvious that it had been a slowing down curse. Harry shot a disarming spell and got his wand. There were cheers from the crowd as he sat back down.

Many more duels were fought for the first round. Now, having half the people they started with, Adriana looked around. There was only two forth years left. There were around 9 fifth years, a bunch of sixth years, and a large group of seventh years.

"First for round two we have Adriana Hagrid and Ron Weasley." They went to duel. Ron started with the leg-locker curse. It hit Adriana, who wasn't expecting it. Her legs were like glue. She hopped a little. Then she preformed the anti-curse and retaliated with a stunning spell. Ron ducked quickly, and shot a stunning spell back at her. Adriana got out of the way barley. She shot a confusing spell at Ron. It hit Ron, who stumbled. Ron looked very thoughtless standing there. He was still able to duck when Adriana shot a Disarming spell at him. Adriana shot a hex at him that slowed him down, which Harry had seen used before. Then she shot a disarming spell at him again. This time it hit. He was thrown back 7 feet, and she got his wand. Adriana was careful not to look too happy. She didn't want Ron to feel even worse. Ron got up, a sad and defiant look on his face, and shook Adriana's hand. Then he walked out of the area and sat in the very back corner.

Next a seventh year and Hermione faced each other. The tall boy that Harry recognized from the Ravenclaw team, lost. There were four more duels. "Harry Potter and Terry Boot."

Harry got into position. He shot a body bind spell on the 5th year from Ravenclaw. It hit Terry and he fell on his face. Then he preformed the disarming spell, and won. Terry had been too easy, thought Harry. In round three Hermione lost to a Hufflepuff Seventh year. During the third round Harry dueled against a Gryffindor 6th year, and won after 10 minutes. Harry came out with boils on his face, which were taken away by Madam Pomfrey. There was one more duel. It was Cho against Adriana. This would determine whom Harry dueled against in the final round, the last duel. Cho was very fast, which was most likely due to her Quidditch reflexes, but Adriana was faster. Finally after 15 minutes, Adriana won.

It was now only herself and Harry. Adriana was very scared. She then remembered she was a werewolf. "For the final duel to decide who wins the dueling Tournament, we have Harry Potter and Adriana Hagrid."

The crowd was completely silent. Harry started out ducking away from a complex hex that would confuse a person every time they tried to attack someone. Harry shot a Fernunculus Spell at her. Boils started to appear all over her. She shrieked in pain, but continued. She the shot a powerful throwing spell. Harry created a shield and the spell came back towards her. She jumped put of the way. She cast a Deletrius spell, hoping to disintegrate his shield. When the spell hit, it was absorbed into his shield, which in turn started to glow. Everyone in the crowd watching was shocked. Harry then shot a freezing charm at her. She blocked it with a curse-blocking charm.

Harry though for a moment, he needed to distract her, but how. Then he came up with an idea. "Serpensortia!" A large black snake appeared. Adriana smirked. Harry then spoke to the snake.

"Just scare her." He said, but it came out as a series of hisses. The snake obeyed and stood in front of her. Adriana then knew what he was going to do. Harry let his shield drop, he wanted to be more relaxed, and not have to concentrate on keeping it up. He preformed the freezing charm Sirius had taught him. She had a shield up that made Harry freeze instead. Adriana spoke to the snake in hisses.

"Go grab his wand, please" The snake disobeyed her and she destroyed it. She preformed a Disarming spell, which threw him onto his back. His wand then swiftly flew into the air towards Adriana. He became unfrozen. He got his wand back with a summoning charm just in time. He tried to perform a stunning spell on Adriana, which she blocked. Then he tried to disarm her. It hit Adriana, who was getting tired. She got thrown back and her wand went flying towards Harry. She was going to loose…

_"No, I need my wand!"_

The wand zoomed back to her. She grabbed it and quickly refroze Harry. She then did something she could not forgive. She thought the incantation _Crucio_ while outloud she said a stunning spell. Harry felt his body go rigid as waves of pain washed over him. Adriana removed the spell and summoned his wand.

"The winner of the Halloween Dueling Tournament is Adriana Hagrid!" Everyone cheered, not realizing what happened; Lupin summoned her over to in front of the head table. There she received a trophy and a Hogsmede 20 Galleon gift certificate. Adriana got them and saw Harry rushing over to Ron and Hermione. Ron was unusually quiet. Hermione looked happy. She spelled the certificate to Harry.

"Great job out there Harry!'

"What happened?"

"uh, I think , I think Voldemort just got to me. Adriana's strong so she can withstand more pain." Harry added weakly seeing their faces. He knew it had been Adriana who cast the spell.

Adriana looked at Draco and saw something she hadn't seen earlier. He loved her and wanted to protect her but loathed her at the same time. She was knocked from her thoughts as Draco kissed her. Adriana stood back and slapped him.

"Draco!" she huffed but anger left when she saw Lupin. "I have to stay here tonight."

"what?" Draco said but Lupin had come over.

"Mr. Malfoy. Adriana, I wish to talk as soon as possible so please follow me." Adriana gulped as she bid a dumb-founded Malfoy a farewell. Lupin had taken her to his office. She took her Wolfsbane but she and Lupin took it together.

"Do you ever get use to being a were-wolf? The potions, the hate, and everything."

"Yeah but we have to talk." Adriana bowed her head and sat down on the floor. "why did you… how come you cast that spell on Harry?"

"I had to." She stood up as she felt a tear roll out of her eye. "Draco would have sent you and Hagid to Azkaban." she walked over to the window. "if I get sent I am safer than you or him." She stared at the moon. She felt a large dog come up beside her and she pet Lupin's head.

The rest of the night Lupin and her talked about what they were going to do about this. She hated this feeling. She felt like she was cheating and that nothing was ever going to be right again. However, she went into an uneasy sleep soon after.

_**Author's note:**_ _Only Adriana and the plot are mine. However, in this plot I based the story off of" Fighting Against Voldemort: Year Five at Hogwarts" by alarmarang so she can have that. Everything else in JK Rowling's._

_I am changing the story sry._


End file.
